¿Romeo y Julieta?
by ylc
Summary: Tea inscribe a casi todo el elenco de yugioh en un concurso de teatro y deciden representar "Romeo y Julieta". Pero YamiBakura y YamiMarik no estan muy felices de no haber sido "invitados" a participar... ADVERTENCIA: shonen ai apartir del 4 capitulo
1. Un concurso de teatro

¡Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic de yugioh. Primero, siento justo advertirles que los primeros 2 (quizás 3) capítulos no son muy buenos (aunque tampoco creo que sean terribles…) pero prometo que mejorara. También debo advertir que como alrededor del 4 capitulo habrá un poco de shonen-ai… ¡pero muy poquito¡y no intencional! Creo que eso es todo…

Ah, y los OC´s que aparecen somos una amiga y yo, que decidimos colarnos en esta historia solo por diversión. ¡Ojala les guste!

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y "Romeo y Julieta" fue escrita por William Shakespeare, desconozco quien tenga los derechos actualmente…

Oh, y otra cosa, estoy usando los nombres de la versión americana para los personajes, espero no les moleste.

Y si, ya había subido esta historia, pero decidí borrarla y hacer unos pocos cambios. Sorry!!!

* * *

Romeo y Julieta. 

Capitulo 1

Un concurso de teatro.

Era un día como cualquier otro. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura y Kaiba se encontraban en su clase de arte. La maestra era una chica de 20 años, (que se encontraba trabajando para pagar sus estudios, por eso es tan joven), su nombre era Misuki Haru. Pero lo importante es que todos estaban charlando muy tranquilamente mientras la profesora leía una convocatoria que le habían dado aquella mañana.

-¡Chicos, guarden silencio!- grito la profesora, una vez que termino de leer la convocatoria. Una vez que todos se callaron, continuo- acabo de recibir una invitación para un concurso de teatro. Aquellos que estén interesados, pueden llenar una solicitud y yo me encargare de inscribirlos…

En eso estaban, cuando el timbre del fin de clase sonó.

-Pueden irse- anuncio la profesora. Un segundo después, todos los alumnos habían salido corriendo.

Misuki suspiro. La clase era sumamente corta, desde su punto de vista y los alumnos no parecían ni remotamente interesados en ella. La chica se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse a calificar unos exámenes, de pronto, Tea entro.

-Eh… profesora- comenzó Tea, acercándose al escritorio- me gustaría inscribirme en el concurso de teatro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Misuki, incrédula- bueno- continuo, sacando una solicitud de su portafolio- señorita Gardner, solo llene esta solicitud con el nombre de sus compañeros de equipo y yo me encargare del resto.

-Bien- murmuro Tea, tomado la solicitud. Luego, se sentó en una de las bancas y se puso a escribir, un rato después, devolvió la solicitud a la maestra y salio del salón.

La profesora tenía mucha curiosidad de saber a quien había inscrito Tea, después de todo, no creía que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera particularmente interesado en el concurso…

-¡Oh por Dios…!- murmuro la maestra, leyendo los nombres; y no podía esperase menos, pues Tea había inscrito a casi todos los que conocían (amigos y enemigos)

Misuki suspiro, guardo la solicitud y decidió seguir calificando los exámenes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yugi estaba platicando tranquilamente con Tea. Yugi estaba sumamente sonrojado y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Tea si le gustaba Yami, cuando la profesora Haru apareció frente a ellos. 

-Buenos días, señorita Gardner, joven Motou.

-Buenos días, profesora- saludaron ambos, a coro.

-Señorita Gardner, quería informarle que ayer por la tarde lleve su solicitud al teatro y una de las directoras del concurso, amiga mía, me dijo que le gustaría hablar con usted y todo su equipo esta tarde. Así que, sugiero que comiencen por pensar en que obra representar… y los veré esta tarde en el teatro del centro. Hasta luego.

Yugi tenía cara de no entender nada, pero Tea parecía entre nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿Me explicarías de que hablaba la maestra?- pregunto Yugi, ante el prolongado silencio de Tea.

-¡Oh! Es que yo… bueno… yo…umm…- comenzó Tea, sonrojándose ligeramente- bien, eh, nos inscribí en el concurso de teatro…

-Espera un segundo- dijo Yugi, un tanto preocupado- ¿a quienes inscribiste?

-Pues… técnicamente a todos los que conocemos. Veamos: tú, Yami, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Duke, Bakura, los hermanos Kaiba, Serenity, Ishizu, Orión, Marik, Pegasus, Weevil, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, Keith, Panik…

-¡¡¡¿Qué¿tú crees que alguno de ellos aceptara participar en el concurso de teatro?

-Si, cuando averigüen el premio…

-¿Eh?

-Oh, ya lo verán… si es que ganamos- dijo Tea, con una amplia sonrisa.

Yugi suspiro, algo le decía que eso iba a ser un completo desastre.

* * *

Esa tarde, todos se habían reunido en el teatro. Tea los había convenció con aquel "misterioso" premio. Todos discutían acerca de que obra representar. 

-¡Escuchen!- grito Tea- debemos ponernos de acuerdo acerca de la obra. Yo sugiero que…

-¡Yo opino que actuemos "la vida es suelo" de Calderón de la Lancha!- anuncio Weevil.

-¡No me interrumpan!- grito Tea, molesta- además, tengo la impresión de que así no se llama ni el autor ni la obra, Weevil…

-¿Qué tal "felicidad" de Emilio Carballido?- sugirió Panik, con aires de intelectual.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de literatura, Panik¡pensé que solo eras un malvado y pésimo duelista!- alego Yami, sonriendo.

-No me subestimes, niño- se quejo Panik, ofendido.

-¡Yo digo que la mejor obra es Nackbeth de William Shakes!- grito Rex Raptor.

-¡Cerebro de dinosaurio!- le grito Mai, golpeándolo- la obra es "Macbeth" y la escribió William Shakespeare, quien también escribió una historia muy romántica de amor y odio…

-¿Romeo y Julieta?- pregunto Ishizu- ¡esa es mi tragedia favorita! Un chico y una chica nacidos en familias rivales¡pero el destino…!

-Hermana…- murmuro Marik- no hables de nada que tenga que ver con el destino¿si?

-¡Pero hermano…!¡es una historia tan tierna!

Todos los chicos tenían cara de asco, pero las chicas parecían interesadas en la historia (las mujeres tenemos una tendencia natural a la tragedia y cursilería¿eh? Jaja)

-Bien, entonces esta decidido- anuncio Tea- la obra a representar es "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare!

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- exclamaron todos los hombres, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Olvídenlo!- grito Kaiba- primero, no se como me convencieron de estar aquí- comenzó, mirando amenazadoramente a Mokuba- no me interesa el "misterioso" premio y ciertamente me aburre el teatro así que…

-Pero te gusta la maestra de arte, hermano- interrumpió Mokuba.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- pregunto Joey, sonriendo ampliamente- ¡¿a Kaiba le gusta la profesora Haru?!

-Oh… ¿no lo sabían?- pregunto Mokuba, en el tono mas dulce e inocente que pudo adoptar.

-Claro que no, hermanito- mascullo Kaiba, y, al ver que todos lo observaban tratando de contener la risa, agrego- ¡y no es cierto!

-Aja, si claro, lo que tú digas- dijeron todos, con una nota de sarcasmo.

-Bien- continúo Tea, ignorando la cara de Kaiba de quererlos matar a todos- ahora que elegimos la obra…

-¡Esperen!- grito Kaiba- ¡no he terminado! Iba a decir que no pienso…

-De hecho, creo saber lo que quiere decir Kaiba-boy- anuncio Pegasus, interrumpiendo a Kaiba de nuevo- y creo que todos los hombres opinamos lo mismo¡no pienso vestirme con unos "shorts" abombados, capa ridícula y lo más importante…¡mallas!!

-¡Exacto!- gritaron los chicos a coro.

-Bueno, en eso tienen razón…- murmuro Mai- la ropa de esa época era muy extraña, por no mencionar incomoda. Digo¡esos vestidos largos, con lo que seguramente te tropezabas muy seguido…!

Los hombres sonrieron satisfechos. El "debate" parecía ganado. En eso, sin embargo, alguien hablo.

-¿Y por que no hacen una versión mas moderna de "Romeo y Julieta"?

Todos voltearon a ver a quien les hablaba. En la entrada del teatro, habían apareció 2 mujeres: Misuki (y cuando la vieron, Joey que estaba cerca de Kaiba le dio un codazo) y otra mujer a la que no conocían, que era quien había hablado y quien supusieron que era una de las directoras del concurso (y cuando Marik la vio, por alguna misteriosa razón, se puso muy nervioso y sonrojado)

-Buenas tardes profesora- saludo Tea- y buenas tardes, señorita…

-Puedes llamarme Izumi- se presento la otra muchacha, sonriendo.

-Bueno… si usted lo dice…

-Así que… ¿este es tu equipo para el concurso, Gardner?- pregunto la profesora.

-Si¿quiere que se los presente?

-No hace falta- comento Izumi- me parece que ya sabemos quien es quien¿no, Misuki?

-Si, así es- alego la profesora- ya han decidido la obra¿no es verdad?

-Bueno…- comenzó Serenity- habíamos pensado representar la de "Romeo y Julieta" pero los chicos no quieren usar trajes de época…

-Y no los culpo- dijo Izumi, sonriendo ante la imagen que había aparecido en su mente- realmente, creo que se verían muy graciosos…

-Pero pueden hacer una versión mas moderna- dijo la profesora- se me ocurre también que, en vez de que usaran espadas para pelearse unos con otros, podrían usar discos de duelo… digo, al parecer, según tengo entendido, a ustedes les encanta el duelo de mounstros…

-Esa es una buena idea- se apresuro a decir Kaiba, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo para su usual frialdad- podría mandar traer discos de duelo para todos…

-Eso sería muy amable de tu parte Seto… Kaiba- se apresuro a agregar Misuki, sonrojándose, mientras que Kaiba también se sonrojaba.

-Bien- dijo Izumi, sonriendo ante el color rojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de su amiga- ¿ya han decidido el elenco?

-Eh… no- contesto Tea- ¿vamos al escenario a discutir los personajes?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron al escenario.

-Amo Marik- murmuro Orión, mientras caminaban hacia el escenario, al notar que Marik parecía sumamente distraído- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Eh?- pregunto Marik, sin prestar mucha atención, pues estaba concentrado en observar a la directora del concurso.

-Oh, no es nada- alego Orión, que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y trataba de decidir si debía o no decirle a Ishizu…

-Oigan- comenzó Tristan, una vez que todos estaban en el escenario- ¿no les parece que somos demasiados? quizás no halla tantos personajes…

-Oh, tu no te preocupes, Tristan- alego Duke, sonriendo burlonamente- siempre habrá un papel de sirviente que te siente de maravilla…

-¡Cállate chico-dado!- grito Tristan, amenazando con lanzarse a golpear a Duke y así, comenzó una larga discusión.

-Bien, parece que tendremos que repartir los papeles mientras ellos discuten.

Así pasaron cerca de una hora, discutiendo sobre los papeles que cada quien interpretaría y, después de mucho discutir, así quedaron los personajes:

Romeo (R) Yami

Julieta (J) Tea

Ama (A) Ishizu

Capuleto (C) Joey

Sra. Capuleto (SC) Mai

Montesco (M) Duke

Sra. Montesco (SM)Serenity

Paris (Pa) Yugi

Fray Lorenzo (FL) Tristan

Fray Juan (FJ) Orión

Mercurio (Me) Marik

Benvolio (B) Bakura

Teobaldo (T) Kaiba

Príncipe (P) Pegasus

Criados 1,2,3,4,5 Mokuba, Rex Raptor, Weevil, Mako Tsunami, Keith

Boticario(B) Panik

-¡No puedo creer que me halla tocado ser un criado!- grito Weevil, indignado

-¡Pero no es mi culpa!- se quejo Tea (al final, los personajes habían sido repartidos por sorteo)

-¡Aquí hay alguna trampa!- alego Tristan- ¡¿Cómo es posible que a Duke le tocara ser el esposo de Serenity?!

-Resulta una rara casualidad que Tea sea Julieta y Yami sea Romeo… pero es cuestión de suerte- dijo Mai, irónica.

-¡¿Qué insinúas, Mai?!- exclamo Tea, molesta

-Solo digo que es una gran coincidencia…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Creen que soy una tramposa?!!!!!!!!!

Todos estaban discutiendo y gritando, sin decir nada particularmente coherente. Todos, excepto Marik, que había ido a sentarse junto a Izumi y en ese momento trataba de hacerle la plática y Kaiba, que se había sentado junto a Misuki, tratando de conversar con la chica.

-Umm… ¿crees que halla golpes?- pregunto Izumi, sonriendo.

-Deberías dar clases, Izumi. Ya estarías acostumbrada- anuncio Misuki, al tiempo que se ponía de pie- ¡Hey, niños!

-¿Si?- respondieron todos, a coro, interrumpiendo su "pelea"

-Dejen de discutir¡no es momento para peleas! Confórmense con su papel.

-¡Exacto!- exclamo Tea, feliz de que la discusión hubiera terminado- será mejor ensayar.

-Tea…- murmuro Yugi- no tenemos libros, en consecuencia no nos sabemos los diálogos…

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, entonces para mañana todos compren un libro y apréndanse sus diálogos del primer acto y nos vemos aquí, a la misma hora¿ok?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares.

-Bueno Jenny- dijo Misuki, una vez que los alumnos se hubieron marchado- supongo que tendremos que venir mañana, de nuevo…

-Si, pero no es algo malo¿o si?

-No, supongo…

-Disculpe, señorita Izumi…- las interrumpió Marik, quien acababa de acercarse a las 2 jóvenes y estaba muy sonrojado- eh, yo…umm… me preguntaba, bueno, si usted quisiera… eh… yo podría invitar la a cenar…

Izumi parecía sorprendida por la repentina invitación, sin embargo sonrió y se despidió rápidamente de Misuki, antes de salir del teatro del brazo de Marik.

La profesora sonrió mientras observaba a su amiga marcharse. Después, tomo su portafolio y se disponía a salir, cuando Kaiba la "intercepto"

-Eh, profesora, umm…- Kaiba estaba muy nervioso y podía sentir un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿quiere que la lleve a su casa?

-No, gracias, Seto- contesto ella, sonriéndole con dulzura- creo que primero iré a comprar algo de cenar…

-Oh, en ese caso… ¿puedo invitarla a cenar?- pregunto Kaiba, sonrojándose aun mas.

Misuki también se sonrojo. Claro, Seto Kaiba era un chico guapo y rico y probablente agradable y ella también se sentía atraída por él pero… ella era su maestra, aun cuando tan solo fuera un par de años mayor que él…

-No, no puedes- respondió ella, un tanto cortante.

Kaiba se quedo un instante en completo estado de "shock". ¿Acababan de rechazarlo? Iba a decir algo, pero Misuki se limito a mover la cabeza y salir casi corriendo del teatro.

Kaiba suspiro, mientras Mokuba, que había observado la escena completa, lo miraba preocupado. Finalmente suspiro, antes de también abandonar el teatro y subir a su limosina.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yugi ya había llegado a su casa y trataba de convencer a Yami de que le cambiara su personaje. 

-No insistas, Yugi- alego Yami- no se mucho de teatro, pero me gusta la idea de ser el protagónico junto con Tea…

-¡Pero Yami!- exclamo Yugi- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico, te lo imploro… tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta Tea y yo quisiera ser su pareja, aunque sea solo durante la obra…

Yami suspiro, no quería darle su papel a Yugi. Él quería ser Romeo (ni sabía de qué trataba la obra, pero suponía que el tal Romeo era alguien importante…)

-¡¡¡Yami!!!¡¡¡Por favor!!!- suplico Yugi- ¿quieres que me hinque¡por favor¡haré lo que sea!

-Lo siento, Yugi, pero conservare mi papel- declaro Yami, con firmeza.

Yugi emitió un hondo suspiro, antes de decidir darse por vencido y colocar su rompecabezas junto a la cama.

-Vas a arrepentirte Yami- mascullo, entre sueños.

Y pensando en eso, Yugi se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

¡Listo! Primer capitulo terminado. Es muy largo¿no? Ojala no les halla parecido aburrido. Sugerencias y comentarios, por favor!!! 


	2. El primer ensayo

¡Segundo capitulo! Creo que es mas largo que el primero, pero espero que no les parezca aburrido.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y "Romeo y Julieta" fue escrita por William Shakespeare, desconozco quien tenga los derechos actualmente…

* * *

Romeo y Julieta

Capitulo 2

El primer ensayo

Al día siguiente por la tarde, todos se reunieron en el teatro, donde después de mucho discutir, decidieron modificar un poco los diálogos y tras de eso comenzaron los ensayos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

ACTO I, ESCENA I

En la ciudad de Domino, Japón.

_Entra C2 y C3_

C2- HE pensado que debemos conseguir más cartas localizadoras para entrar a las finales…

C3- ¡Pero el príncipe prohibió los duelos hasta que consiguiera todos los artículos del milenio!

C2- ¿Y eso para que?

C3- Para asegurarse de ganar el torneo. Después de la ultima derrota en manos de ese Montesco…

C2- ¿El tipo que siempre gana con milagros y a quien el señor Teobaldo ha jurado derrotar?

C3- Ese mismo.

C2- Umm… ya veo… ¡Hey, mira hacia allá! (_entran C4 y C5) _¿No son esos 2 criados de los Montesco?

C3- ¡Por todos mis insectos, es verdad!

C2- ¡Jajaja¡Mis insectos los aplastaran!

C3- Prepara tu disco de duelo¡es hora de ganar más cartas localizadoras!

_Sacan sus discos de duelo. C4 y C5 se acercan._

C4- ¿Para que preparan sus discos de duelo¿Acaso es un desafió?

C2- ¿Ustedes que creen?

C5- Entonces es hora… ¡DEL DUELO!

_Comienzan la batalla. Entra T y B por lados opuestos del escenario._

B- ¡Deténganse todos¡Guarden sus discos de duelo, que el príncipe los ha prohibido!

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

En eso, Yami Bakura (YB) entra al teatro.

YB¿Por qué demonios dices esa tontería?

Tea¡Alto, alto¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

YB: Me entere que estaban en un concurso de teatro… y quise venir a supervisar a mi contraparte…

Tea¡Largo de aquí¡Nadie solicito tu presencia!

Bakura: Tea¿Por qué no dejas que vea los ensayos?

YB: Exacto Tea¿por qué no me dejas ver los ensayos?

Tea: (_dándose por vencida)_ ¡De acuerdo¡Pero juro que yo misma lo matare si nos arruina la obra...!

YB¡Prometo portarme bien!

Yami: Yo no confiaría en él…

YB¡Nadie solicito tu opinión, faraón de pacotilla!

Yami¿Cómo me llamaste, ladrón de tumbas?

Bakura: Eh, chicos… deberíamos estar ensayando…

Tea: Bakura tiene razón. Mejor continuamos. ¿En que nos habíamos quedado?

Kaiba: Bakura acaba de decir que los duelos están prohibidos y yo debo entrar a retarlo a duelo…

Tea: Oh, cierto. Bien, entonces… ¡continuemos!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

B- ¡Deténganse todos¡Guarden sus discos de duelo, que el príncipe los ha prohibido!

T- ¡Silencio Benvolio¡Saca tu disco de duelo y pelea conmigo!

B- Pero…

_Entran C y SC_

C- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?!¡Oh¿Hay un duelo? (_dirigiéndose a SC)_ ¡pronto, mujer¡Tráeme mi disco de duelo y mis cartas!

SC- ¡Déjate de tonterías, ya no estas en edad de andar luchando por ahí!

C- ¡Mi disco de duelo¡pronto mujer¡Apresúrate que ya viene Montesco a retarme a un duelo!

_Entra M y SM_

M- ¡Eh, Capuleto¡¿Por qué huyes¡Ven pronto y prepárate para la batalla!

SM- ¡Pero esposo, no puedo permitirte que…!

_Entra P._

P- ¿Qué sucede aquí¡Creí haber dicho que estaban prohibidos los duelos! Ven aquí Capuleto, que quiero hablar contigo. Y tú, Montesco, mas tarde enviare por ti, para que me visites en mi castillo y discutamos sobre estas constantes batallas… Y sobre aquel nuevo juego de dados… ¡Váyanse todos¡Le quitare sus cartas y disco de duelo al siguiente duelista que organice un duelo en esta ciudad!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

YB: Esperen un segundo… ¿Quién es el aguafiestas que prohibió los duelos¿Cómo puede alguien vivir sin "duelear"?

Tea: creí que habías dicho que te comportarías…

YB¡Y cumplo con mi palabra¡Solo tenía una duda¡Perdónenme, perfectos!

Tristan: Si yo fuera tú, no haría enojar a Tea¿sabes?

YB¿Por qué tu no estas actuando?

Tristan: Porque yo salgo hasta el siguiente acto…

YB¿Y tu puedes explicarme de que se trata esta obra?

Ishizu: (_empujando a Tristan y muy emocionada_) ¡YO TE EXPLICO! Veras, es la historia de amor de 2 jóvenes a los que el DESTINO…

Marik: Continuemos con el ensayo porque cuando mi hermana habla del destino…

Tea: De acuerdo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_El __príncipe sale. Todos salen, a excepción de B, M y SM_

M- ¿Cuándo comenzó esta lucha, Benvolio?

B- Cuando yo llegue, la batalla ya había iniciado. Trate de detenerlos, pero Teobaldo me reto y…

M- Entiendo, sobrino mío.

SM- ¿Y mi hijo¿no estaba presente?

B- No lo he visto, tía

SM- ¡Oh, cuanto me alegro de que no halla estado aquí y que se halla retirado un tiempo del duelo de mounstros…!

M- ¡Hmpf! A ese muchacho le pasa algo… me gustaría saber que es… ¿tu sabes algo, Benvolio?

B- Nada me ha dicho tu hijo, tío.

M- Bien, bien. Hasta luego sobrino. Volvamos a casa, esposa mía.

_Salen, entra R._

B- ¡Primo¡Al fin te veo! (_preocupado_) Pero… me parece que no has dormido en toda la noche… ¿estuviste inmerso en un duelo?

R- No, no primo, estoy bien. No me pasa nada, en absoluto…

B- ¡Primo, dime la verdad! De todos modos lo sabré, no olvides que mi sortija del milenio me permite ver dentro de tu alma…

R- ¡¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, primo?! Y si no, entonces no trates de aconsejarme, pues no sabrás como me siento…

B- ¿Amor¡Pero Romeo…! Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres han sido y serán, la perdición de los hombres. Dime¿es por eso que te has retirado de los duelos?

R- Así es. La victoria es amarga cada vez que pienso en los desdenes de mi amada…

B- ¡No te preocupes, primo¡Yo te ayudare a curarte de tu mal!

R- ¿Ah si¿Cómo?

B- ¡Pues muy fácil! Vamos a casa de Mercutio y estoy seguro que el estará encantado de acompañarte a casa de Teobaldo para que lo retes a duelo, le ganes y… ¿puede haber algo mas dulce que una victoria sobre ese presumido Capuleto?

R- ¡Si¡Los hermosos ojos de mi amada Rosalía…! (_mirada soñadora)_

B- ¡Déjate de tonterías! (_lo golpea en la cabeza)_ ¡No hay nada mejor que un buen duelo!

R- ¡Déjame, primo¡No puedes entender a este pobre tonto, puesto que nunca has amado…

B- ¡Esto es demasiado¡Ven, buscaremos a Mercutio! (_sale, arrastrado a R_)

ACTO I, ESCENA II

En la ciudad de Domino

_Entran C y Pa._

Pa- Entonces, señor Capuleto¿qué responde a mi petición?

C- Creo que mi hija es muy joven (y muy alta) para usted, conde. ¡Me rehusó a darle su mano en matrimonio!

Pa- Señor, puedo jurarle que haré feliz a su hija y le daré todo lo que ella me pida…

C- Pero yo insisto en que aun es una niña. Sin embargo, no quisiera oponerme a vuestra buena voluntad, así que haremos esto: yo hablare con mi hija acerca des sus deseos de matrimonio y ella decidirá. Yo no me opondré a lo que ella quiera.

Pa- (_haciendo una leve reverencia_) Como usted diga, señor.

C- Mientras tanto, puede venir a la fiesta que doy esta noche en mi casa y prometo que mi hija le dará una respuesta.

Pa- Gracias señor.

C- No hay de que, no hay de que… (_C1 entra y se acerca a C_) Lleva estas invitaciones para la fiesta de esta noche a las personas que se encuentran en esta lista¿ok?

C1- Enseguida, señor.

C- Bien, bien, ahora, Conde Paris, si gusta seguirme…

_C y Pa salen._

C1- ¡Ay de mi! Me piden llevar estas invitaciones… ¡y yo no se leer!

_Entran R y B_

R- Pero primo…

C1- ¡Caballero, caballero! (_se acerca a ellos y les da la lista que le dio C_) ¿podría ayudarme¿podría leerme lo que aquí dice?

R- Umm… parece ser una invitación… ¡una invitación a una fiesta! Veamos, aquí dice el nombre de los invitados: el señor Martín y su mujer e hijas; Anselmo y sus hermanas. La viuda de Viturbio, el señor Plasencio y sus sobrinas, Rosalía mi sobrina, Livia, Valencia y su primo Teobaldo, Lucia y la hermosa Elena… ¡Vaya¿Dónde es esta gran fiesta?

C1- En casa de mi amo, el señor Capuleto. Les sugiero que vayan, si es que no son Montescos _(sale, llevándose las invitaciones_)

B- ¡Bien, primo¿Qué dices si vamos esta noche a la fiesta¡seguro encontraras otra chica de la cual enamorarte...!

R- ¡Cualquier mujer resulta fea y sin gracias al lado de mi amada…! (_mirada soñadora_)

B- (_golpeándolo de nuevo_) ¡Ya veras que no, Romeo, ya veras que no!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

YB: Esperen… ¿Por qué si la obra es "Romeo y Julieta" el faraón de pacotilla esta enamorado de la tal Rosalía?

Tea: Así comienza la historia… En la fiesta, Romeo conocerá a Julieta y se enamorara de ella…

Mai: Pero él no sabe que Julieta es la heredera de los Capuleto…

Ishizu¿No es una historia muy tierna…?

YB: Creo que voy a vomitar…

Pegasus: No eres el único…

Tea¡Se quejan demasiado! Umm… necesitamos un poco de "dirección profesional"¿Dónde esta la profesora Haru y su amiga?

Kaiba: No los se… pensé que hoy también vendría…

Mokuba: De hecho esa fue la única razón por la que mi hermano vino a los ensayos (_sonríe inocentemente, mientras kaiba le dirige una mirada asesina_)

Ishizu: Eso me recuerdo… Marik¿Por qué anoche no llegaste a cenar?

Marik¿Eh? (_fingiendo demencia_) Este… pues yo… veras…

Orión: Lo siento mucho, amo Marik, pero tuve que decirle a su hermana…

Joey¿De que hablan?

Marik¡De nada¿Volvemos a los ensayos?

Rex¿Puedo irme ya? Le prometí a mamá volver temprano…

Weevil¡Yo también!

Tea: Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Pero mañana nos vemos aquí, a la misma hora!

Keith: Yo también me voy.

Mako¡Yo me quedo¡Quiero saber en que escena salgo!

Serenity¿Vamos a seguir ensayando?

Duke¿Ya sigue la escena del baile?

Tea: Aun falta un poco… oh, y respecto al baile… les pedí ayuda a un par de actores mas…

Todos¡¿A quien?!

Tea: Ya lo verán chicos, ya lo verán…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

ACTO I, ESCENA III

En la habitación de Julieta

_A esta sentada.. Entra SC_

SC- Ama¿has visto a mi hija?

A- La llamo en seguida, señora (_se dirige a la orilla del escenario para llamar a J_) ¡Señorita¡Niña mía¡Venga pronto, por favor!

J- (_entrando_) ¿Qué sucede, Ama¿Por qué me llamas?

A- Tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

J- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

SC- Hija mía, ya casi estas en edad de casarte y yo quisiera saber, cariño, si has pensado en ello.

J- (_confundida)_ ¿En que¿Casarme?

A- ¡Oh si, es tu destino, niña mía, el casarte con un joven galante y excelente duelista!

SC- ¿Destino? Bueno, puedes que tengas razón, Ama. Sin embargo, de lo que estoy segura Julieta es que estas en edad de contraer matrimonio y bueno… tienes un pretendiente…

J- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

SC- Lo que oyes, hija. El conde Pares le ha pedido a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio y espera que esta noche le des una respuesta…

A-¡Por todos los dioses egipcios¡Un pretendiente¿No se los decía yo¡mi collar del milenio no se equivoca¡Ese es tu DESTINO, Julieta!

SC- ¡Calla Ama, calla! Quiero oír lo que dice mi hija al respecto.

J- Yo…

SC- (_interrumpiendo a J_) No tienes que contestar en este momento. Esta noche, durante la fiesta, podrás hablar con el Conde…

J- Me casare con el Conde, si ese es tu deseo madre.

A- ¡Dioses, pero que niña tan sabía! Haces bien en acatar las ordenes de tus padres…

_Entra C1_

C1- Señora, los invitados ya vienen.

SC- De acuerdo. ¡apresúrate, Julieta! El Conde ya debe estar esperando… (_sale_)

A- Niña, fíjate bien lo que haces, porque tengo la impresión de que esta noche el destino no te es favorable…

_Salen._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

YB¿Saben algo? Creo que Ishizu no cambia mucho… es decir, sigue con sus discursos sobre el destino…

Tea: No solicitamos tu opinión, gracias.

YB: Aja. Bueno, y dime algo "Julieta"¿por qué esta obra esta tan enredada?, el inútil faraón enamorado de esa tal Rosalía y tu cerca de casarte con un conde… o sea¿no seria mas fácil que ustedes 2 estuvieran comprometidos y ya?

Tea¡Pero entonces ya no sería una tragedia!

Mai: Además, el conde es crucial para el final de la obra…

Serenity: Exacto. Oigan¿no les parece que ya es un poco noche? Joey le prometió a mamá llevarme a casa temprano.

Duke¡Yo puedo llevarte, esposa querida!

Tea: Pueden irse, ustedes no salen en la siguiente escena. Solo quiero terminar de ensayar este acto y luego todos nos iremos…

YB: Otra pregunta. ¿Alguien muere en esta obra?

Tea: Si¿Por qué?

YB: Para saber que tan mala idea es venir mañana a los ensayos…

Tea: Créeme, me tiene sin cuidado si vienes o no. Lo que me recuerda… aun no han llegado a los que les pedí ayuda para el baile, creo que vienen hasta mañana…

Yugi¿Entonces ya nos vamos?

Tea: Solo ensayamos la escena antes del baile y ya.

Todos: Bueno…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

ACTO I, ESCENA IV

En las calles de la ciudad, camino a casa de los Capuleto.

_Entran R, B y Me._

R- ¿Y como vamos a entrar a la fiesta¿Causando una gran impresión o entrando como si nada?

Me- No te preocupes, Romeo. Tengo todo bajo control.

B- ¿Qué haremos si los Capuleto nos descubren? No podemos combatir contra tantos…

Me- Despreocúpate Benvolio. Si nos descubren, no nos hará mal un par de duelos…

B- No creo que sea solo un par…

R- Vamos, entremos a la fiesta, aunque no quisiera bailar. No soy muy bueno en ello…

B- ¿Y a quien le importa? Si encuentras a una chica linda, baila con ella y veras como pronto bailaras mejor de lo que peleas.

R- No puedo; el amor me ha herido hasta el fondo de mi alma y no me fijare en otra mujer que no sea mi amada Rosalía…

Me- Eso dices tú. Pero hay mujeres mas hermosas y ahí encontraras a muchas.

R- Entremos, pues, que solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

_Salen._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

YB: Y con eso termina el ensayo¿verdad?

Tea: Así es. Todos pueden marcharse.

Mako: Oigan¿de casualidad salgo en alguna escena?

Tea: Si, aun falta mucho de la obra… ¡ni siquiera hemos concluido el primer acto!

Mai: Pero la escena que sigue es cuando se conocen Romeo y Julieta…

Ishizu¡Ah, ahí es cuando empieza la parte romántica¡Esta historia es tan tierna…!

Yami: Bueno, creo que ya me voy.

Yugi: Si, mañana tenemos clases…

Tristan¡Y a primera hora tenemos clase de arte…! Hey¿creen que la profesora nos deje salir a ensayar?

Bakura: Supongo que si… pero no se si Kaiba quiera perderse su "clase favorita"

Kaiba: No me fastidien… yo ya me voy.

Yugi: Nosotros quizás pudiéramos ensayar a esa hora pero faltaran personajes…

Marik: No creo que sea problema. Si es que creen que dejaran entrar a la escuela a un grupo de perfectos desconocidos a la escuela…

Ishizu: Mi collar del milenio dice que…

YB: Aja, si, te creemos Ishizu. No hay necesidad de explicaciones. (_dirigiéndose a Tea_) Entonces¿ensayaran mañana?

Tea: Si¡pero tú no estarás ahí, espíritu malvado!

Yami: Te apoyo en eso, Tea.

Bakura: No importa lo que digan, chicos. Créanme, ira a los ensayos, no importa cuanto nos rehusemos…

Tea: Bueno, de cualquier manera, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Todos: Ok

Tea: Bien, los veo mañana en la escuela. ¡Bye!

Y así, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

* * *

¿Qué tal¿bien, mal, regular¡Reviews, porfa! 


	3. YamiBakura y YamiMarik

¡Tercer capitulo! Según yo, va mejorando…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y "Romeo y Julieta" fue escrita por William Shakespeare, desconozco quien tenga los derechos actualmente…

* * *

Romeo y Julieta

Capitulo 3

Yami Bakura y Yami Marik.

Al día siguiente, Tea convenció a la profesora Haru de que los dejara salir a ensayar y, aunque de mala gana, les había dado permiso. El problema fue que el resto del elenco no pudo entrar a la escuela, así que de todos modos no pudieron ensayar y tuvieron que esperar a la tarde.

Como sea, Yugi no estaba de muy buen humor aquel día. Yami se había rehusado a cambiarle el papel y ahora tenía que conformarse con ser el Conde Paris, o sea, un necio enamorado de Julieta, que nunca sería correspondido porque Julieta se enamoraba de Romeo… Aquello se parecía mucho a su situación. De hecho, demasiado

-¿Sucede algo, Yugi?

Yugi observo a quien le hablaba. Tea estaba detrás de él y lo miraba preocupada.

-Oh, no pasa nada, Tea. Estoy bien.

-¿Estas seguro? Porque creo que…

-¡Claro Tea, jamás me sentí mejor!

-Oh, vamos Yugi, no trates de engañarme. ¡Te conozco desde que éramos niños¿acaso lo olvidas?

No, Yugi no lo olvidaba y precisamente por eso es que le molestaba tanto que Tea se hubiera "enamorado" tan pronto de Yami. Tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo (igual que Julieta a su Romeo), pero se había enamorado a "primera vista"… ¡pero era tan injusto! Él llevaba tantos años enamorado de ella… (algo parecido a Paris y Julieta)

-Yugi¿me estas escuchando?

-Si, Tea, pero tengo prisa. Adiós

Yugi acelero el paso y se alejo de ahí. No le importaba a donde iba, siempre y cuando se alejara de Tea.

En eso, tropezó con Joey y Tristan que iban riéndose.

-¡Hey, Yug¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Joey, al verlo tan deprimido.

-Nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Oh, vamos Yug. ¡Somos tus amigos¡Puedes confiar en nosotros!- le dijo Tristan

-Ustedes no lo entenderían…- murmuro Yugi.

-¡Claro que si, amigo!- exclamo Joey- aunque… si son asuntos de amores, te sugeriría mejor hablar con Kaiba- y ante esta afirmación, él y Tristan estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Eh¿de que hablas?

-Oh… ¿no supiste?- pregunto Joey, con tono inocente.

-No supe ¿qué?

-¿Tu que dices, Tristan¿debemos decirle?

-Umm… yo creo que si. Para que sepa porque lo has mandado a hablar con Kaiba…

-Bien- dijo Joey- veras Yugi, como Mokuba amablemente nos informo el primer día de ensayos, a Kaiba le gusta la profa de arte¿cierto?

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con…?- pregunto Yugi, confundido.

-allá voy. Te decía yo que a Kaiba le gusta la profa, pero digamos que a ella no le gusta él…

-Y como él le "confeso" a ella lo que sentía…- agrego Tristan, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues digamos que le "rompió el corazón"; si es que lo tuviera…

Joey y Tristan se pusieron a reír como locos, mientras Yugi sonreía levemente. Sus amigos tenían razón, quizás Kaiba podría ser de alguna ayuda (al menos podrían cortarse las venas juntos), pero si le decía algo, tendría que explicar como se había enterado de eso (aunque la verdad él también quería saber como es que Joey y Tristan se habían enterado…)

Yugi suspiro y dejo a sus 2 amigos riéndose, mientras que él se encaminaba hacia su casa, a discutir con Yami el asunto.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Yugi comió rápidamente y subió las escaleras a ver que tan necesario era que asistiera a los ensayos.

-No creo que hoy lleguemos mas allá de las primeras escenas del acto II, así que… creo que no iré- anuncio Yugi, hojeando su libro.

-¿Por qué no, Yugi¿No quieres ver a los nuevo actores que Tea llamo?- pregunto Yami, un tanto preocupado.

-No. No quiero ver a nadie. De hecho…- murmuro Yugi, arrojándole el libro a Yami- preséntale a Tea mi renuncia. ¡Dile que consiga otro Paris!

-Pero Yugi… si estas molesto por lo del papel…- murmuro Yami, observando muy preocupado a Yugi.

-No es eso Yami… eso solo es… ¡la gota que derramo el vaso!

-¿Eh?

-¡Nada¡Olvídalo y déjame en paz!- grito Yugi, dejándose caer sobre su cama y colocándose la almohada sobre su cabeza- quiero estar solo…

-Entiendo, Yug.

Yami abrió la puerta de la habitación y se marcho a los ensayos, muy preocupado.

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo que Yugi renuncia?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea se había puesto histérica desde que Yami le dijera lo que Yugi le había dicho.

-¡No es mi culpa, Tea! Él dijo…

-¡No me interesa¡No puede renunciar así como así¡Exijo una justificación!

-¡Pero no dijo nada!- grito Yami- solo dijo algo de una "gota que derramo el vaso"

-¿Qué¿Qué es lo que le sucede? Ha estado actuando muy extraño…

-Son asuntos amorosos, Tea- anuncio Joey, quien acababa de llegar junto con Serenity, Tristan y Duke- yo creo que dado que eres una chica ya te habías dado cuenta…

-¿Qué¿Darme cuenta de que?

-Eres un caso perdido- murmuro Mai, moviendo la cabeza, que si entendía cual era el problema de Yugi.

- ¿Qué¿De que hablas Mai?

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en voz alta… Nunca creí que en primavera verdaderamente hubiera "amor" flotando en el aire.

Tea la mira extrañada y súper confundida. Estaba apunto de decir algo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. En ese momento, 2 figuras aparecieron en la entrada del teatro. Se trataba de Yami Bakura y… Yami Marik.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- se apresuro a preguntar Yami, mientras que detrás de él todo el elenco miraba asustado a los dos Yamis.

-¡Nada!- se apresuro a contestar Yami Bakura, con el tono más inocente que pudo adoptar- ¡solo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos venir a verlos!

-¿No tienen nada que hacer?- continuo Yami, dispuesto a enviarlos al Reino de las Sombras ante el mas mínimo movimiento en falso.

-No les des ideas…- mascullo Bakura, entre dientes.

-¡Oh, claro que si!- anuncio Yami Marik- ¡pero esto prometía ser entretenido!

-Además, estuve pensando…- inicio Yami Bakura.

-Desconocía que pudieras hacerlo- murmuro Yami, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces, faraón- alego Yami Bakura, dispuesto a no permitir que Yami lo hiciera enojar- y, como iba diciendo, estuve pensando que, si el tonto faraón puede actuar¡yo también puedo y quiero hacerlo!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Que?!!!!!!- exclamo un muy aterrado elenco.

-Y si él actúa- declaro Yami Marik- ¡yo también quiero actuar!

-Pero… -comenzó Tea, pensando en alguna buena excusa, sin éxito.

-Bueno… necesitamos un nuevo Paris…- murmuro Joey, aunque no muy convencido.

-¡¡¡No!!!- exclamo Tea, aterrada. Además, la idea de Yugi y Yami peleando por ella sonaba demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar…

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Yami Bakura, quitándole su libro a Tristan, que era quien estaba más cerca- ¡Bien, entonces empecemos!

-¿Qué hay de mi?- pregunto Yami Marik, algo molesto.

-Pues…-comenzó Tea, pero en ese momento, Mokuba entro en el teatro.

-¡Hola chicos!-saludo el muchacho, muy animado.

-¡Hola Mokuba!- lo saludo Tea, contenta de haber concluido su conversación con los Yamis. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

-Solo vengo a avisarles que mi hermano no vendrá hoy. Esta un poco… deprimido- murmuro Mokuba.

-¡Bien¡Yo me quedo con su papel!- exclamo Yami Marik, quitándole el libro a Yami Bakura, que había comenzado a leer sus líneas.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto Mokuba, confundido.

-¡Eso no!- les grito Tea a Yami Marik y Yami Bakura, que ahora habían empezado a pelear por el libro- ¡Kaiba aun no ha renunciado!

-No esperaras que vuelva¿o si?- pregunto Yami Marik, sonriendo satisfecho- ¿Cuál era su papel?

-¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE NOS ARRUINEN LA OBRA!- grito Tea

-¡NO LA ARRUINAREMOS!- grito Yami Bakura- ¡AL CONTRARIO¡DEBERIAN AGRADECERNOS QUE VAMOS A AYUDARLOS!

Y así, todos comenzaron a gritar, sin que a nadie entendiera nada. De pronto, alguien tosió fuertemente, para interrumpirlos.

-¿Puede saberse que pasa aquí?

Un hombre de edad avanzada se encontraba en la entrada del teatro, observándolos y no parecía estar nada contento.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se apresuro a disculparse Tea, deduciendo que aquel hombre era el dueño o algo así del teatro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- pregunto el hombre, con un tono amable.

-Eh…- comenzó Tea- somos alumnos de la preparatoria de Domino y estamos ensayando para el concurso…

-¿Son los alumnos de la señorita Haru?- pregunto él, sonriéndoles.

-Eh… si- contesto Tea, poniéndose más nerviosa a cada segundo.

-Umm… bueno, no se si lo sepan pero esta tarde damos una función de caridad. Así que tengo que pedirles que se retiren, para que podamos preparar todo y los actores puedan ensayar.

-¡Oh¡Claro!- se apresuro a contestar Tea, sonriendo- ¡lo sentimos mucho¡No sabíamos que…!

-No se preocupen- declaro el señor- mañana pueden venir, pero por el momento si tengo que pedirles…

-¡Si¡Ya nos vamos!- exclamo Tea, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Segundos después, todos salieron del teatro, murmurando disculpas.

* * *

Tea suspiro mientras caminaba a su casa. Una vez que habían salido del teatro, todos se habían dispersado con rapidez. Sus amigos habían ido a buscar a Yugi para hablar con él, pero Tea no estaba de humor para eso. Estaba un tanto cansada y tenía mucho que pensar.

Sin duda alguna, Yami Bakura y Yami Marik no se estarían en paz hasta que no los dejara participar en la obra. Pero tener a ese par de Yamis locos era una mala idea ¿Qué tal si destruían el teatro o incendiaban los vestuarios o mandaban las mentes de los jueces al reino de las sombras o algo así?

Empezaba a hacer calor, así que Tea decidió entrar a tomar un helado. Además, consideraba que eso la ayudaría a pensar con más claridad. Así que entro en una heladería, pidió un helado de fresa y procedió a sentarse en una banquita.

Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, con los ojos cerrados y el sol dándole en la cara. No obstante, de pronto "algo" le tapo el sol, lo que hizo que la chica abriera los ojos.

-¡Hola Tea!- la saludo un alegre Yami Bakura.

-Oh… hola muchachos- saludo ella, nerviosa. Nada bueno podía presagiar que ambos Yamis la hubieran seguido.

-¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?- pregunto Yami Marik, con una sonrisa siniestra y sin esperar que ella contestara, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Sabes Tea?- comenzó Yami Bakura, también sentándose junto a ella y quitándole su helado- Yami Marik y yo hemos estado hablando… y bueno, hemos pensado que¿por qué conformarnos con ser actores cuando podemos ser los directores?

-¡¿Eh?!- pregunto Tea, confundida. ¡Ella era la directora!

-Si, así como lo oyes- prosiguió Yami Marik- y bueno, luego hemos pensado que ya que tú eres la directora actual… bueno… ¿cómo decirlo? Pues tenemos de darte unas largas vacaciones. Te lo mereces¿sabes? Después de toda tu ardua labor…

-¿Qué insinúan?- pregunto una muy nerviosa Tea, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cada uno de los Yamis la sujeto de una muñeca, forzándola a volverse a sentar.

-¡Tranquila!- exclamo Yami Bakura- ¡no te haremos daño¡Solo te daremos un boleto para un viaje…!

-¡Al Reino de las Sombras!- concluyo Yami Marik, sonriendo aun más tetricamente.

Tea paso saliva. Estaba perdida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron una vez más en el teatro. Yami había convencido a Yugi de no renunciar y Mokuba finalmente había logrado que su hermano dejara a un lado su "depresión" para acompañarlo al ensayo.

Todos platicaban muy alegremente, cuando entraron Yami Marik y Yami Bakura. Ambos vestían con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca. Amarrado en los hombros llevaban un suéter gris y unos lentes de sol cubrían sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué les sucede?!- pregunto Bakura, un tanto aterrorizado de la falta de "estilo" de su yami.

-¿Por qué están vestidos así?- pregunto Marik, también algo consternado.

-¡Es el atuendo de un director de cine!- declaro Yami Bakura, sonriendo. Su hikari suspiro. Definitivamente, alguien había estado viendo demasiadas películas antiguas últimamente…

-Ustedes no son directores de cine- comento Kaiba.

-Oh… ¿en serio?- pregunto Yami Marik, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-¡¿QUÉ HICIERON?!- pregunto Yami, decidiendo que aquel par de "malvados" sujetos habían cometido alguna falta.

-Umm… dejaremos que Izumi se los explique- decidió Yami Bakura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Izumi y Misuki acababan de llegar y se encontraban de pie en la entrada del teatro. Izumi parecía bastante preocupada y no dejaba de sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Bueno…- comenzó Izumi, después de un rato- parece que… umm… mis compañeros decidieron que… bueno, ahora el concurso consiste en filmar una película, en lugar de montar una obra…

-¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto un muy sorprendido elenco a una sola voz.

-Parece que "alguien" los "convenció" de ello- declaro Izumi, mirando con cierto rencor a Yami Marik y Yami Bakura, quienes se limitaron a sonreír.

-¡Aun así!- grito Yugi, una vez que se medio recupero de la sorpresa inicial- ¡Tea es la directora!

-Bueno… Tea decidió tomar unas pequeñas… vacaciones- murmuro Yami Marik, luchando por contener la risa, al igual que Yami Bakura.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A TEA?!- exclamo Yami, preocupado.

-¡Nada!- se apresuro a contestar Yami Bakura- ayer ha ido a vernos para decirnos que quería ir a…eh… ¡Timbuktu! Si, eso…y bueno… quería que nos hiciéramos cargo de todo durante su ausencia…

-Esa es la historia más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida…- murmuro Joey.

-¡Pero eso no importa!- exclamo Yami Marik- lo que importa es que ahora que somos los directores…

-¡Olvídenlo¡Renuncio!- grito Yugi, horrorizado ante la idea de ese par de sicóticos Yamis como directores.

-¡Yo también!- grito Yami

-¡Y yo!- dijo Joey

-¡También yo!- prosiguió Tristan y así siguieron renunciando uno a uno todos los actores.

-Bueno, no tienen otra opción- declaro Yami Bakura, obstinadamente.

-¡Cierto!- grito Yami Marik, haciendo aparecer de la nada su cetro del milenio.

-¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?! –pregunto Yami- ¡pensé que…!

-Lo que prueba que no piensas muy bien, faraón- dijo Yami Bakura, burlonamente- así que… ¿actuaran por voluntad propia o tendremos que obligarlos?

Los actores soltaron un largo suspiro, pero asintieron con las cabezas. Después de todo, no tenían otra opción.

-¡Bien!- grito Yami Bakura- ahora que ya establecimos eso… Hay unos pequeños cambios en los personajes. Aja¿Dónde la deje…?- murmuro, buscando en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hasta encontrar una libreta pequeña- ¡aquí esta¡bien! Ahora, en esta nueva versión, Kaiba será Romeo.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Kaiba, un tanto preocupado. ¿Quién iba ser su Julieta?

-¡No interrumpan!- grito Yami Bakura, antes de continuar- Joey será Julieta.

-¡¿Están locos?!- exclamaron Kaiba y Joey al mismo tiempo.

-Si, como les decía…- continuo Yami Bakura, ignorándolos- el señor Capuleto será Tristan y la señora Capuleto será Duke…

-¡No!- gritaron los 2 chicos, horrorizados.

-¡Dejen de interrumpir! Faraón, tu serás Paris. Y Yugi será el Ama de Julieta.

-¿Eh? –pregunto Yugi, con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal

-Lo que oíste- dijo Yami Marik, mientras le quitaba la libreta a Yami Bakura para seguir leyendo el "nuevo elenco"- ahora, tú, hikari- declaro, señalando a Marik- serás el señor Montesco. Y tu esposa será… ¿Bakura?- murmuro, intrigado. Yami Bakura se limito a encogerse de hombros y sonreír- bueno…Serenity será Fray Lorenzo; Mai será Teobaldo, Mercutio será Ishizu y Benvolio será Izumi.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica- yo no puedo…

-Oh, no creo que a los otros directores del concurso les moleste- declaro Yami Bakura, sonriendo. Izumi sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Y los demás conservan su papel!- declaro Yami Marik, sonriendo-¿alguna queja?

-¡Si!- gritaron todos, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Perfecto¡Ahora todos váyanse a casa¡Mañana nos vamos a Egipto!

-¿A Egipto¿para que?- pregunto Yami, confundido.

-¡Pues para filmar la película, tonto!- exclamo Yami Bakura.

-Y más les vale presentarse…- murmuro Yami Marik, amenazadoramente.

-¡Esperen un segundo!- se quejo Izumi- ¿Por qué Misuki no va a actuar¡ella es la maestra!

-Ella se encargara de todo lo demás- declaro Yami Bakura, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Y que es todo lo demás?- pregunto Misuki, confundida.

-Escenografia, maquillaje, vestuario… tu sabes, lo que haga falta- contesto Yami Marik, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿tienes alguna queja al respecto?

-¡No, ninguna!- dijo Misuki, tratando de sonreír, aunque el yami la había asustado un poco.

-¡Bien, entonces mañana en el aeropuerto, a las 11¡Duerman bien! Oh, y por cierto, Misuki trae los libretos¿no?- dijo Yami Bakura

-Los deje en el coche- contesto la chica.

-¡Bueno¡Cada quien vaya por uno¡Nos vemos mañana, sean puntuales!- declaro Yami Marik y luego salio junto con Yami Bakura, ambos riéndose malévolamente

El resto del elenco suspiro y luego se dirigió a tomar su libreto.

* * *

Marik, Bakura e Izumi caminaban en la misma dirección. En realidad, Marik hubiera podido irse con su hermana en su coche, pero dado que Izumi vivía bastante cerca del teatro había decidido acompañarla. El departamento de Bakura estaba también relativamente cerca, así que había decidido acompañarlos.

-¡Esos Yamis!- se quejo Marik- ¡juro que un día me vengare!

-Umm…- murmuro Bakura, sonriendo levemente- se que son un dolor de cabeza… pero no se que haría sin el mío. Habría demasiada tranquilidad en la casa…

Marik lo observo como si acabara de volverse loco, mientras que Izumi se reía. Acababan de llegar a la casa de la chica, así que ella se despidió y entro a su hogar.

Marik decidió acompañar a Bakura a su casa, mientras se quejaba de su yami y trataba de convencer al otro muchacho de que lo ayudara a vengarse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Joey y Serenity también iban camino a su casa. Tristan y Duke habían insistido en acompañarlos.

-¡Hey Serenity!- comento Tristan- ¿Por qué no le cambias tu papel a Duke?

-¡Eso no!- grito Joey, un tanto molesto- ¡cámbiamelo a mi!- continuo, mirando a su hermana suplicante.

-¿Vas a dejar que Kaiba la bese?- le pregunto Duke, sonriendo.

-¡¡¡No!!!¡¡¡jamás!!!¡¡¡¡sobre mi cadáver!!!- se apresuro a gritar Joey, mientras los demás sonreían- espera un segundo… eso significa… que yo… ¡oh, no¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS YAMIS!- grito Joey, horrorizado ante la súbita "revelación"

-No te preocupes, hija mía- le dijo Tristan, en son de burla- ¡no puede ser tan malo!

Y así, Tristan, Duke y Serenity estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

-¡Que día tan horrible!- grito Yugi, dejándose caer sobre su cama- que mal cambio de eventos¿eh, Yami?

Yami asintió con la cabeza- ¿Aun quieres cambiar de papel, Yug?- pregunto, sonriendo.

-Umm… bueno, no me hace feliz hacer un papel de chica pero… prefiero no actuar "perdidamente enamorado" de mi mejor amigo…

-Ni que lo digas… Pero podría ser peor…

-¿En serio¿Cómo?

-Pues… por ejemplo, en el baile hay una escena…

-¡Oh, Dios!- murmuro Yugi- ¡Kaiba y Joey van a…¡oh! Eso esta mal, en muchas formas…

Ambos sonrieron y luego se rieron.

-¿Qué vas a decirle a tu madre?- pregunto Yami, de pronto.

-Oh, solo la verdad. "Mamá, voy a ir a Egipto a filmar una película para un concurso. Es la historia de "Romeo y Julieta" ¿Quién soy? Bueno, soy el Ama de Julieta. Y Julieta es mi mejor amigo, Joey¿qué opinas?"

-No suena muy alentador… -murmuro Yami

-Lo se. ¿Crees que Tea este bien?

-No te preocupes- contesto Yami, tratando de tranquilizar al chico- ¡la rescataremos!

Yugi asintió, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Yami lo imito. Después de todo, el día siguiente sería muy pesado

* * *

¿Qué tal¿les gusto¡Reviews, porfa! 


	4. Segunda parte

Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, gracias por su paciencia. Este capitulo debia ser mas largo, pero por un error borre el resto del capitulo, espero que les guste y porfavor dejen sus reviews.

Yugioh es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y Romeo y Julieta fue escrita por William Shakespeare.

**Segunda parte de Romeo y Julieta **

**O**

**Historia de como Yami Bakura y Yami Marik**

**Hicieron sufrir a todos con su versión de Romeo y Julieta.**

Después de lo sucedido el día anterior, a Kaiba le costo mucho trabajo despertar. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y la idea de pensar que iba a actuar como Romeo y que Joey iba a ser su Julieta le resultaba frustrante. Era horrible.

-Hermano, creo que somos los primeros.

Efectivamente, en el aeropuerto no había señal del resto del elenco. Debían tomar el vuelo a Egipto a las 11:25.

Kaiba se sentó y busco el libreto en su portafolio. No había tenido tiempo de leerlo el día anterior, y a penas iba a comenzar cuando Mokuba dijo:

-Oh, oh, aquí viene, hermano.

Kaiba observo a Mokuba. ¿De que hablaba?, sin embargo, cuando miro hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su hermano, comprendió. Misuki caminaba hacia él.

-¡Hola, Seto Kaiba!- saludo ella, una vez que estuvo frente a él.

-Creo que yo voy por un jugo…- dijo Mokuba y se alejo de ahí.

-Buenos días, profesora- saludo Kaiba, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso y tratando de hablar con su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Escucha, lo del otro día… lamento si herí tus sentimientos, pero…

-No necesito explicaciones- dijo Kaiba- me basta con lo me dijo el otro día, señorita Haru. Y si, tiene razón, esto técnicamente es… imposible.

-Seto…- murmuro ella, sentándose a su lado.

Kaiba no dijo nada. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Izumi acababa de llegar al aeropuerto. Por alguna razón, se sentía terriblemente cansada y con ganas de estar aun en el fin del mundo en lugar de estar ahí. Ignoraba lo que hubieran planeado Yami Bakura o Yami Marik, pero…

-¡Hola, Izumi!

Izumi observo a quien le hablaba. Detrás de ella, estaban Ishizu y Orión.

-Ah, hola- saludo Izumi- ¿Dónde esta Marik?- pregunto, al darse cuenta de que no estaba con ellos.

-No lo se- dijo Ishizu- se fue muy temprano de la casa… dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí…

-Fue a ver a Bakura- dijo Orión- dijo que tenía que planear una venganza en contra de su malvado yami…

-¿Y espera que Bakura lo ayude?- pregunto Izumi- yo no creo… digo, esos 2 Yamis van a arruinarnos la vida a todos, pero…

-No puede ser tan malo¿o si?- dijo Ishizu.

-¿No han leído el libreto?- pregunto Izumi, Ishizu y Orión negaron con la cabeza- oh, bueno…

En ese momento, llegaron Marik y Bakura.

-¡Ya esta todo listo!- dijo Marik, muy contento- ¡voy a vengarme de mi yami!

-Pero hermano,- dijo Ishizu- no es bueno vengarse, el destino…

-¡No de nuevo!- dijeron todos, cuando Ishizu empezó a hablar del destino.

-Será mejor que dejemos a Ishizu y Orión solos… seguro que tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Bakura, empujando a Marik y a Izumi.

-¡Oh no¡eso no!- dijo Marik- anoche tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar¿sabes a que hora regresaron de cenar¡a las 2:00 de la madrugada!

-Pues… o tardan mucho en cenar, o fueron a algún otro lado después…- dijo Izumi.

-Eso sospecho- dijo Marik- también debo vengarme de ellos… ¿Quién me ayuda?

-Por mi, encantada- dijo Izumi- te ayudo en lo que sea.

-Me parece que ustedes tienen mucho en común…- dijo Bakura- iré a buscar a los demás¿les parece?, los veré al rato…

Bakura se alejo corriendo, dejando solos a Marik y a Izumi.

-Bueno, parece que nos hemos quedado solos…- dijo Izumi- ¿quieres planear tu venganza, o prefieres ir a desayunar?

-Creo que desayunar- dijo Marik- gracias a que me fui muy temprano, no pude desayunar… y Bakura ya había desayunado cuando llegue…

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a un restaurante para comer algo.

* * *

Joey, Serenity, Tristan y Duke acababan de llegar al aeropuerto, el pobre Joey iba cargando las maletas de todos, y Tristan y Duke iban tranquilamente conversando con Serenity.

-Hola, Joey.

Joey observo a quien le hablaba. Se trataba de Mai. Joey se quedo sin habla. Mai llevaba el cabello recogido, un top blanco, una falda larga del mismo color y una chaqueta también blanca. Se veía muy diferente… y en la opinión de Joey, muy guapa.

-Acabo de saludarte, guapo- dijo Mai, con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me saludas?

-Es que… eh, Mai…- dijo Joey.

-¿Qué sucede Joey?- dijo Mai, sonriendo aun mas- ¿nunca te había saludado una chica linda, como yo?

-Pues, verás Mai. Me han saludado muchas chicas lindas… pero ninguna tan linda como tú- dijo Joey, poniéndose ligeramente colorado.

Mai también se sonrojo. Se había quedado sin habla.

-Eh, Joey¿necesitas una mano?- le pregunto Tristan, ya que Joey se había quedado muy atrás.

-Si- dijo Joey, dándole todas las maletas- puedes llevarte estas, por favor.

Tristan suspiro, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Joey no iba a hacerle caso. Tomo las maletas y le grito a Duke para que lo ayudara.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Mai?- le pregunto Joey.

-Gracias, Joey- dijo Mai- estoy bien.

Pero Joey no la escuchaba, había tomado su valija y ahora él la llevaba.

-Bueno, si insistes…- murmuro Mai, sonriendo. Después, siguió a Joey.

* * *

Rex Raptor, Weevil y Mako acababan de llegar al aeropuerto, discutiendo sobre sus barajas.

-Insisto en que mis insectos son mejores que tus dinosaurios- decía Weevil.

-Oh no. Mis dinosaurios son un millón de veces mejores¿cierto Mako?- dijo Rex.

-Tal vez. ¡Pero mis criaturas marinas son mejores!- grito Mako.

-¡Claro que no!- gritaron Weevil y Rex al mismo tiempo.

Y así, comenzaron a discutir, hasta que de pronto…

-Hey, chicos¿Dónde está Bandido Keith?

-Creo que dijo algo de no querer trabajar con directores locos…- dijo Mako.

-Ah, si- dijo Weevil- me parece que renuncio.

-Oh, pero¿Por qué?, después de todo, nuestro papel no es tan malo…- dijo Rex.

-Bueno, tal vez…- dijo Mako.

Y todos se fueron a buscar al resto del elenco.

Yami y Yugi acababan de llegar. Habían salido de la casa muy tarde, pero es que la madre de Yugi no lo quería dejar ir, pues le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle a su pequeño…

-Mi madre es un poco dramática¿no Yami?- dijo Yugi.

-Si, quizás. Pero se preocupa por tu seguridad, Yugi. No quiere que pases una eternidad en el reino de las sombras…

-Aunque es lo más probable, con esos 2 por ahí… ¿Qué crees que le hayan hecho a Tea?

-Tal vez la mandaron al reino de las sombras…- dijo Yami- habrá que averiguarlo… y después iré a salvarla¿te parece?

-¿Tú solo iras a salvarla?

-Bueno, de acuerdo, puedes acompañarme…- dijo Yami.

En ese momento, se encontraron con Panik.

-Ah, hola Panik- saludo Yugi.

-Hola chicos¿han visto al resto del elenco?

-No- dijo Yami- deberíamos irlos a buscar…

Y así, los 3 fueron a buscar a los demás…

* * *

Pegasus fue el ultimo en llegar. Llego en su limosina, y Croquet iba cargando sus valijas.

-Me pregunto…- dijo Pegasus- ¿Cuál será el avión?, quizás debí irme en mi helicóptero…

-Señor Pegasus…- dijo Croquet- me temo que ya tengo que marcharme… usted sabe, tengo que asegurarme de que su compañía…

-Si, Croquet, ya lo se- dijo Pegasus- deje las valijas ahí, yo iré a buscar al resto del elenco.

Croquet obedeció y Pegasus se marcho a buscar a los demás.

* * *

Listo, que les parecio? ojala les halla gustado, intentare actualizar pronto, aunque la verdad lo dudo, porque necesito recuperar el resto de este capitulo... Aun asi, en el siguiente empieza, (segun yo) la mejor parte (o al menos eso espero) Gracias por leer! 


	5. Viaje a egipto y vestuarios

¡Nuevo capitulo¡Recupere el resto del archivo! Jaja, bueno, espero que les guste y que les parezca gracioso. También quisiera agradecerles a _Little Angel n.n_ y a _lady-gojyo_ por sus reviews, que son las únicas que he recibido, pero aun así, me da mucha felicidad y seguiré actualizando mientras reciba aunque sea un solo review…

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y "Romeo y Julieta" fue escrita por William Shakespeare, desconozco quien tenga los derechos actualmente…

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Viaje a Egipto y vestuarios**

-Pasajeros con destino a Egipto, en el vuelo de las 11:25 am., favor de pasar a la sala A-12.

En ese momento, todos los miembros del elenco, que aun no se habían reunido en un solo lugar, se dirigieron a la sala A-12.

Una vez ahí, abordaron un pequeño avión. Al parecer, era un vuelo privado. Yami no quería ni imaginar como lo habían conseguido Yami Bakura y Yami Marik.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 666999, con destino a Egipto, les habla su capitán, Yami Bakura. Volaremos con una altitud de "hasta donde se me pegue mi regalada gana" y a una velocidad de "lo que se le pegue su regalada gana a mi copiloto, Yami Marik", disfruten de su viaje…

-Porque podría ser el último de su vida- agrego Yami Marik.

Todos pusieron cara de "What?"

-¿Desde cuando sabes volar un avión, Yami Bakura?- le pregunto Marik, al tiempo que trataba de llegar a la cabina.

En ese momento, Yami Marik abrió la puerta de la cabina.

-En realidad, ninguno de los 2 sabe pilotear esta cosa- dijo- pero, ya saben lo que dicen… "echando a perder, se aprende"

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito fue unánime. ¿A quien se le ocurría pilotear un avión sin saber como hacerlo?, esos Yamis iban a matarlos…

-Todos abróchense sus cinturones- dijo Yami Bakura, desde la cabina de piloto- relájense… y pueden comenzar a rezar porque lleguemos con vida a Egipto…

* * *

Pasaron una par de horas, sin ningún inconveniente. El despegue no había sido tan horrible y ahora todos estaban más tranquilos…

En la primera fila de asientos, se encontraban Yami y Yugi, del lado derecho; del lado izquierdo estaban Bakura y Mokuba, (quien estaba ahí por si a los pilotos se les ocurría una locura… y es que Mokuba si sabía algo acerca de pilotear aviones)

Atrás de Yami y Yugi, se encontraban Marik e Izumi. Marik y Yami iban discutiendo sobre el rompecabezas del milenio, mientras que Izumi y Yugi discutían sobre que película ver, mientras iban camino a Egipto (el avión tenía DVD y una televisión)

Atrás de Bakura y Mokuba iban Ishizu y Orión, Ishizu iba dormida, recargada en el hombro de Orión, según ella, porque se sentía mareada. Orión iba leyendo el libreto.

Mas atrás estaban Weevil y Rex Raptor, quienes estaban teniendo un duelo para determinar quienes eran mejores: si los insectos de Weevil o los dinosaurios de Rex… Mako iba con ellos, como "juez" del duelo…

Al lado de ellos, iban Tristan, Duke y Serenity. Tristan y Duke discutían y Serenity, aburrida de la discusión, iba sentada junto a la ventana, observando las nubes.

Detrás iban Joey y Mai. Joey le describía a Mai los duelos de la final de Ciudad Batallas (ya que ella había estado en el reino de las sombras) Mai se reía de las exageraciones de Joey respecto a su duelo con Kaiba.

A un lado, iba Pegasus, dibujando una nueva carta, al lado iba Panik, leyendo un libro que había traído con él.

Hasta atrás, iban Kaiba y Misuki. Habían estado jugando ajedrez, pero en ese momento habían decido tener un duelo.

En ese momento, a todos les dio la impresión de que el avión se lanzaba en picada. Todos se aferraron a sus asientos y se pusieron los cinturones. La velocidad del avión aumentaba y seguían descendiendo de una forma muy violenta.

Finalmente, aterrizaron, pero nadie se movió de su lugar, porque todos estaban demasiado aterrados.

-Atención pasajeros- dijo Yami Bakura, por el micrófono que había en la cabina- tenemos 2 noticias para ustedes… la buena noticia, es que aterrizamos y estamos vivos, la mala…

-La mala noticia es que no estamos en Egipto- dijo Yami Marik, arrebatándole el micrófono a Yami Bakura- estamos en las Vegas.

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!- gritaron todos.

-Bueno,- dijo Yami Bakura- ya pueden bajar.

Efectivamente, habían ido a dar a Las Vegas, Nevada. Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 pm, pero la ciudad ya estaba a obscuras, iluminada solo por la luz de los casinos.

-Bueno,- dijo Yami Bakura- tal vez pudiéramos filmar aquí…

-¿Y que haremos con el vestuario?- pregunto Yami Marik- además, el libreto esto escrito para ser rodado en Egipto…

-Y hablando del libreto- dijo Orión- me parece que han aumentado un par de cosas que…

-Oh, no importa- dijo Yami Bakura, subiendo de nuevo al avión- suban todos, vamos para Egipto.

Todos volvieron a subir al avión… rogando porque esta vez, si llegaran a Egipto.

* * *

Yami ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas películas habían visto. Alrededor de unas 8, mínimo. Si, más o menos: la trilogía del señor de los anillos, 2 de Harry Potter, unas 4 de una serie bastante irreal, Pokemon o algo así…

La mayoría ya se habían quedado dormidos. Los únicos que seguían despiertos eran Weevil y Rex, quienes seguían con su duelo. Yami trataba de dormir, pero los ronquidos de Bakura y Mokuba en los asientos del lado, lo despertaban. Yugi, sin embargo, se había quedado dormido en cuanto acabo la película que estaban viendo.

-Atención, pasajeros, les habla su capitán, Yami Bakura. Dado que a mi copiloto y a mi ya nos dio flojera seguir con el vuelo, hemos decidido dormirnos un rato… feliz viaje…- y se quedo dormido.

Yami tardo un rato en reaccionar. Yami Marik y Yami Bakura se habían quedado dormidos, pero… aquello significaba que…

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses egipcios!- grito Yami, poniéndose de pie- ¡Yugi, Yugi, despierta¡los pilotos se han quedado dormidos!

-Oh, que bien- dijo Yugi, adormilado- tú también duérmete, Yami.

Yami observo a Yugi unos minutos y después decidió seguir su concejo. Si moría, era mejor morir sin darse cuenta…

* * *

Habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que Yami se quedo dormido. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que habían aterrizado en alguna parte de Egipto, cerca de unas ruinas.

-Bien, ya pueden bajar- anuncio Yami Bakura.

Todos bajaron y, al instante, Ishizu reconoció en donde estaban.

-Pero, esto es…- dijo ella.

-Si, así es- dijo Yami Marik- pensé que sería buena idea de que todos se quedaran es su casa… que también es mi casa…

-¿Aquí viven?- pregunto Serenity, observando las ruinas.

-No exactamente- dijo Orión- vivimos debajo de esto.

-¿Eh?

Marik abrió la entrada secreta a su casa.

-Pasen. Siéntense como en su casa.

Bueno, debajo de las ruinas no era exactamente un lugar muy acogedor, pero… no estaba mal.

-Bien- dijo Ishizu- supongo que tienen hambre¿cierto?

Si, efectivamente, todos tenían hambre, así que Ishizu y Orión prepararon la cena.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que todos decidieron irse a dormir. Y entonces empezaron los problemas. No había espacio para todos.

Después de mucho, decidieron quedarse de la siguiente manera:

Había 5 cuartos en la casa.

En uno de ellos, se quedaron Yami Marik y Yami Bakura, quienes alegaron que tenían mucho de que hablar, antes de empezar a filmar la película.

En el segundo, se quedaron Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, y Duke.

En el tercero, se quedaron Serenity, Mai, Ishizu, Izumi y Misuki.

En otro, se quedaron Kaiba, Mokuba, Weevil, Rex Raptor y Mako.

Y en último cuarto, se quedaron Marik, Orión, Pegasus, Bakura y Panik.

Y así se quedaron dormidos, hasta el siguiente día…

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzaron otros problemas. Todo comenzó a las 11:00 am, después de desayunar, cuando todos comenzaron a vestirse para la obra.

Bueno, contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, el vestuario no era al estilo egipcio. De hecho, la ropa era demasiado moderna… y los que iban a sufrir (mas) por eso, eran los chicos que tenían un personaje femenino.

Ahora, creo que debo comenzar por describir el vestuario de cada actor, así que, aquí va…

Primero, Kaiba, en cuanto vio su vestuario estuvo muy cerca de escapar corriendo. Eran unos jeans súper pegados (que, según él, ni lo dejaban respirar) una playera sin mangas (estilo las que usualmente usa Yami) y Yami Marik trataba de convencerlo de un arete en la ceja y una tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo. Además de llevar el cabello peinado como Yami (claro, un poco mas corto, pero…)

Por otro lado, a Yami le había ido mejor. Su vestuario era un traje sastre, de color azul marino (un traje sastre es el que lleva saco y todo eso), una camisa blanca y una corbata azul. Y, en aquel momento, Yami Bakura trataba de convencerlo de que se quitara su rompecabezas del milenio… Por otro lado, respecto a su cabello, Misuki estuvo cerca de acabarse una tonelada de gel y aun así, su cabello apenas y se pudo peinar un poco (aunque solo duraba así como 10 minutos…) (y se veía muy chaparro) (y el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, cortado en capas)

Tristan fue uno de los vestuarios mas sencillos… y menos ridículos. Era un pantalón de vestir, de color blanco, con una playera también blanca y una chamarra de mezclilla. Su cabello solo hubo que acomodarlo un poco mejor, teñir algunas partes de blanco y… usar toneladas de maquillaje, para aumentarle la edad (se supone que Capuleto ya era un hombre mayor)

El vestuario de Marik era un pantalón de vestir negro, muy amplio y una camisa blanca. Su cabello lo dejaron exactamente igual (aunque Yami Marik trataba de convencerlo de teñírselo de color negro, cosa que, al final, casi consiguió…)

El traje de Orión consistía en una simple túnica, con capucha, color café. Y su cabello… bueno, se limitaron a ponerle una peluca de color negro, aunque también tiñeron algunas partes de blanco… y le pusieron bigote.

A Pegasus le pusieron un traje sastre, color negro, muy elegante (aunque, debido al color, Pegasus se estaba cociendo), una camisa de color negro y una corbata blanca. Le dejaron el cabello igual, solo que le colocaron una corona un poco graciosa (se suponía que él era el príncipe¿no?)

El de los criados, se limitaba a unos jeans, una playera blanca, de manga corta, un poco vieja y unos tenis blancos.

Respecto al vestuario de las chicas (Serenity, Mai, Ishizu e Izumi) eran más sencillos y no tan ridículos…

El de Serenity era exactamente igual al de Orión, solo que a ella no le pusieron bigote, pero le rellenaron el traje de almohadas, porque, según Yami Bakura y Yami Marik, estaba demasiado "delgada" para ser un fraile que se la pasa todo el día sin hacer nada…

El de Mai era una falda larga(a la altura del tobillo), con abertura en la pierna izquierda (hasta la rodilla), de color crema, también llevaba un top, de un solo hombro, del mismo color. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza.

El de Ishizu, era muy parecido al de Mai. La falda era un poco mas corta, (debajo de la rodilla), sin abertura y llevaba una ombliguera, todo de color rosa pastel… Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño alto.

Y el de Izumi, también se parecía al de Mai e Ishizu. Solo que la falda era más corta (arriba de la rodilla). Llevaba una blusa corta, de tirantes. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y se lo había enchinado.

Y ahora… el de los chicos, que tenían un personaje femenino… esos era otra historia.

Joey se había intentado escapar, pero Yami Marik lo había descubierto y había usado su cetro del milenio para obligarlo a ponerse el vestuario.

El vestuario de Joey consistía en una micro-minifalda. De hecho, gracias a que Joey estaba muy alto, la falda le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Llevaba un top sin hombros (como los que usualmente usaba Mai) y unos zapatos con tacón de 20 centímetros y de aguja. Para su cabello le pusieron unas extensiones de caireles.

Pero el mayor problema se presento respecto a sus piernas. Bueno, dado que Joey era un chico y en su vida no le había pasado ni por la cabeza el depilarse las piernas… pues, digamos que salio corriendo ante esta posibilidad… y Yami Marik mando a Kaiba a perseguirle.

Al principio, Kaiba se rehusó, pues a él le convenía que Joey se fuera… pero Yami Bakura amenazo con ponerle de pareja o a Yugi o a Tristan. Así que Kaiba acepto perseguir a Joey, logro alcanzarlo a unos pocos metros, ya que Joey se iba medio matando con sus santos taconazos…

Luego, también hubo que ir a atrapar a Duke, que desde que vio salir corriendo a Joey, él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Una vez que lo atraparon, puesto que seguía forcejeando, tratando de echarse a correr, Yami Marik lo golpeo con su cetro del milenio y lo dejo inconsciente. Así fue como le pusieron su vestuario, el cual era una falda larga y una blusa pegada, ambos de color verde pastel. El cabello lo llevaba suelto (y así se le hacían unos caireles divinos) y una ridícula diadema, que mas bien parecía un tiara.

Bakura, por otro lado, parecía bastante resignado a su suerte y se dejo vestir mansamente. Su vestuario, a decir verdad, era el más bonito de todos y consistía en un vestido largo, de color azul pastel, con la espalda descubierta. Para su cabello, Misuki se limito a recogérselo en una cola de caballo y le dejo unos mechones sueltos al frente. En realidad, Bakura se veía muy lindo y termino viéndose aun mejor (y como una verdadera chica) cuando Yami Bakura convenció a Misuki de que le pusiera tres kilos de maquillaje y algo de joyería.

Y, para terminar, el vestuario de Yugi. Este último era muy sencillo y consistía en un vestido largo, estilo túnica, de color blanco. Para su cabello, hubo que acabarse otra tonelada de gel y le quedo exactamente como a Yami, pero Yugi se veía tan tierno!!!

Y así, una vez que terminaron con el vestuario, comenzaron el rodaje de la película…

* * *

¡Listo¿Qué tal¿Horrible, gracioso, interesante? Por favor, dejen sus reviews, de verdad que lo apreciaría mucho… ¡Actualizare pronto! Oh, y la parte de las Vegas... no lo se, solamente se me ocurrio de pronto y lo agregue... Sorry si no hace mucho sentido!!! 


	6. Un camarografo

Bien, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y "Romeo y Julieta" fue escrita por William Shakespeare, desconozco quien tenga los derechos actualmente…

* * *

Capitulo 6

Un camarógrafo

YB:¿Están todos listos¿si?, bien, así que¡cámaras, luces, acción!

Misuki:Eh, solo una preguntita, "señor director"¿Quién pretenden que filme la película?

YM:¿Es esa una pregunta capciosa?

Misuki:Están muy equivocados si creen que después de haberme encargado de tantisimas cosas también voy a tomarme la molestia de filmar la película…

YB:¿Y que se supone que hagamos?

Misuki:¡Oh, no lo se¡ese es su problema!

YM:¡Escúchame, chiquilla, si no quieres pasar una eternidad en el reino de las sombras te aconsejo que…!

YB:Espera, Yami Marik, creo que debemos de conseguir un camarógrafo, además de que, si mandas a Misuki al reino de las sombras¿Quién se encargara de la escenográfa?

YM:Tienes razón…

YB:Discúlpenos un segundo.

Y así, Yami Bakura y Yami Marik se fueron a discutir un rato y, finalmente regresaron.

Yami:¿Y bien¿Qué piensan hacer?

Joey:¿Podrían apresurarse¡estos zapatos están matándome!

YB:Si, si, esperen un segundo….

En ese momento y de la nada, en el cielo comenzó a formarse un remolino, del cual cayo un tipo, de cabello peinado de forma graciosa y de color pelirrojo. Tenía los ojos cafés y era de buena estatura. El tipo, para los que alguna vez hayan visto o leído YuYuHakusho, era Kuwabara.

Kuwabara:¿Eh?, (_mirando a su alrededor_) ¿Dónde estoy¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Todos estaban viendo a Kuwabara con cara de "¿y este quien es?", cuando de pronto Izumi y Misuki pegaron un grito que solo pegan las fans cuando han visto a su personaje favorito.

Yami:¿Qué demonios les sucede?

Izumi:¡No puedo creerlo¡Es Kuwabara!

Tristan:¿Lo conocen?

Izumi y Misuki:¡Claro!

Kuwabara:Ah, parece que tengo fans hasta el ultimo rincón de la tierra…

En ese momento, Izumi y Misuki corren hacia el, con una libreta de autógrafos.

Kuwabara:Calma, chicas, calma, con mucho gusto les daré mi autógrafo…

Misuki:Ah, si, claro pero oye¿podrías….?

Izumi:¿podrías presentarnos a Kurama¡es tan guapo!

Kuwabara:Eh…

Misuki:¡Si¡y también a Koema, por favor!

Kuwabara:Este, pues yo, eh, no lo se… pero por el momento les daré mi autógrafo….

Izumi y Misuki:No gracias. No estamos interesadas (_se dan media vuelta y se alejan_)

Todos con gotita de caricatura japonesa.

Kuwabara se quedo mirando a su alrededor, indudablemente tratando de pensar como era que había llegado hasta ahí.

Kuwabara:Disculpen pero¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿Qué hago aquí?

YM:Yo te explico, veras, estamos filmando una película y necesitábamos un camarógrafo, puesto que nadie quería hacerlo, hicimos aparecer a alguien y al parecer, tú fuiste el "afortunado"

Kuwabara:Ah, ya… ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

Yami:El elenco (casi completo) de Yu-gi-oh, seguro has oído de nosotros¿correcto?

Kuwabara:Eh… no. Pero…

Misuki:Da igual. Yo luego te explico, pero ya hay que empezar a filmar antes de que se vuelva a despeinar el cabello de Yami y el de Yugi.

YB:Ah, si. Buen punto. Toma (_le da la cámara a Kuwabara_) comienza a filmar.

YM:Bien, todos a sus lugares. Listos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… ¡acción!

Kuwabara los mira extrañado, pero finalmente decide hacerles caso (los directores se ven muy amenazantes…)

* * *

Bueno, la historia iba mas o menos igual que la que ya describí en la 1 parte de Romeo y Julieta, así que limitémonos a las partes "graciosas", modificadas por YB y YM.

YB:¡Bien¡Maravilloso¡Encantador!

Bakura:¿Te sientes bien, yami?

YB:¡Nunca me había sentido mejor¡La escena ha quedado divina!

Yami:Ok… Y dime, ladrón de tumbas¿por que estas tan emocionado?

YM:(_Risa malévola)_ Pues resulta que una vez que Izumi (Benvolio) ha salido de escena…

Bakura y Marik:¡Ay no!

YM y YB:(_risa malévola_)

Mokuba:¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

YM:¿Listo para filmar, contraparte?

Marik:¿Es necesario? No me parece una escena tan crucial…

Bakura:¡Así no iba la obra original! En realidad era Montesco y su esposa quienes se iban y entraba Romeo…

YB:¿Eres tu el director, pequeña contraparte? No¿verdad¡Entonces calla y actúa!

Marik:Pagaran por esto.

YM:Claro, claro. Ahora¿listos para rodar¡Bien¡Luces, cámara y…!

YB:¡acción!

* * *

Primera escena embarazosa.

Marik (Montes) y Bakura (Sra. de Montes)

En algún lugar de Egipto.

SM:Esposo mío¿crees que nuestro hijo este bien?

M:Sin duda, esposa. No deberías preocuparte.

SM:Pero es que es tan joven e impulsivo¿Qué tal si…?

M:(_abrazando a SM)_ Tranquila esposa. No tendrá ningún duelo, estoy casi seguro.

SM:(_recarga su cabeza en el pecho de M_) Si tu lo dices… Pero hay algo… no se que es… algo me preocupa.

M:Tranquila mujer, nuestro hijo estará bien (_sujeta a SM por la barbilla_)

SM:Esta bien, confiare en ti, amado mío (_sonríe_)

M:(_también sonríe y acerca su rostro al de SM_)

_Muy suavemente, se besan._

Fin de la primera escena embarazosa.

* * *

Misuki:(_a YB yYM_) Eh… ¿no deberían decir corte?

YB:Espera. Mi _hikari_ aun no se ha sonrojado lo suficiente.

Izumi:No niego ser un poco fan del yaoi pero esto… es demasiado. Además, Marik me gusta demasiado como para esto…

Kaiba:Mas vale que no halla una escena como esta en mis diálogos con el perrito faldero…

Joey:¡Hey!

YM:Corte (_lo dice en voz muy baja, pero Bakura y Marik lo escuchan de inmediato y corren a lavarse la boca)_

YB:Oh, que mal. Yo los hubiera dejado un rato mas…

Kuwabara:Eh¿chicos?

YB:¿Si?

Kuwabara:No estoy muy seguro pero… ¿no debería la cámara tener una cinta?

Misuki:¡¿Qué?!¡¿No la tiene?!¡Pero si yo prepare la cámara esta mañana!

YM:¡Oh, oh! (_sonrisa sarcástica, sacando la cinta del bolsillo de su pantalón_) parece que yo he tenido la culpa… Ni hablar¡todos a sus lugares!¡Misuki, consigue una cinta nueva!¡Listos para rodar de nuevo en cuanto la cámara este lista!

Marik:¡No pienso volver a hacer eso!

Bakura:¡Una vez fue mas que suficiente, muchas gracias!

YB:No hagan drama, piensen en que hay a quien le fue peor. Kaiba, por ejemplo. Él tendrá que besar a Joey 2 veces en la escena del baile…

Kaiba:¡No pienso hacer eso!

Mai:Bueno, técnicamente… esa parte si esta en la obra.

Ishizu:Correcto. ¡Es el destino de Romeo, mi querido Kaiba…!

Kaiba:Mokuba¿me conseguirías algo para suicidarme?

Yami:¿Qué tan malo puede ser, Kaiba?

Kaiba:¿Oh¿Entonces por que no lo haces tú¡Tú eres el prometido, después de todo!

Joey:¡Hey chicos, no discutan!

Tristan:Es verdad. Todos tendrán oportunidad de besar a la señorita Capuleto.

Duke:Comenzando por ti¿verdad?

Tristan:Comenzando por… ¿pero que te pasa, mujer¡No voy a besar a tu hija!

Duke:¿Mía¡Nuestro, querrás decir!

Izumi:Creo que se están tomando sus papeles muy en serio…

YM:Misuki¿ya conseguiste la cinta? Hay que acabar de rodar antes de que todos nuestros actores se maten…

Misuki:Si, todo listo.

YB:Bien. ¡Todos a sus lugares¡Luces, cámara…¿Me están escuchando?

YM:¡Todos a sus lugares o los mando inmediatamente a hacerle compañía a Tea!

Yugi:¡¿La enviaron al Reino de las Sombras¡Lo sabía¡Tráiganla de vuelta!

YB:Si, algún día (_dándole por su lado a Yugi_) ¡Bien, listos para grabar en 5…!

Y así, las escenas volvieron a grabarse…

* * *

¡Listo¿Qué tal? La verdad es que este fic no ha recibido una muy buena respuesta… por eso no había actualizado en tanto tiempo. Me deprimo con facilidad… T.T En fin, si les esta gustando, dejen una review, porfa. Y si no les gusta, también dejen su review para decirme que les gustaría que cambiara o que pasara o algo. Jaja.

Bueno, gracias por leer.


	7. La trágica escena del baile

¡Y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo¡No tarde milenios en actualizar! Jaja.

En fin, Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Y "Romeo y Julieta" fue escrita por William Shakespeare, desconozco quien tenga los derechos actualmente…

* * *

Capitulo 7

La "trágica" escena del baile.

La noche había caído ya sobre la tierra de Egipto y acababan de terminar de filmar la escena en la que Duke (Sra. de Capuleto) le había dicho a Joey (Julieta) y a Yugi (el ama de Julieta) sobre el compromiso con el conde Paris (Yami). Vale la pena mencionar el cambio de los nombres, antes de proseguir con la historia, porque de lo contrario mas adelante será mas complicado: el apellido "Capuleto" ahora era "Capullo", el "Montesco" era "Montes", "Julieta" era "Josefa", "Romeo" era "Romero"; Mercurio era Mercutia, Benvolio era Benvolia y Teobaldo era Teobalda (que poco original, lo se…)

Y todos los demás conservaban su nombre original de la obra.

Pero en fin…

El elenco estaba francamente agotado y pese a las amenazas de YB y YM, se rehusaban a continuar. Así que finalmente los directores tuvieron que ceder.

Ishizu:Bien, todos a la casa. Preparare la cena.

YB:Los directores tenemos derecho a comer primero. Nosotros somos los agotados.

Todos los demás:¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

Marik:Ni lo sueñen. Todos comeremos al mismo tiempo.

YM:¡Oh no, yo no lo creo!

Y así, todos se pusieron a gritar acerca del orden en el que iban a comer aquella noche.

Después de cenar (y medio matarse por la comida) todos se fueron a dormir, esperando la llegada del nuevo día para continuar con las filmaciones. Bueno, casi todos dormían.

YB:Deberíamos dormir.

YM:¡Debemos pensar en nuevas formas de tormentos!

YB:¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana? además, aun faltan todas las escenas de Kaiba y Joey…

YM:¡Pero YB…! Si no cambiamos sus libretos ahora, mañana no lo aceptaran…

YB:¿Y que es lo que quieres anexar? Nuestras contrapartes no vuelven a salir hasta el final de la obra…

YM:¡Ya lo se! Pero… aun quedan Duke y Tristan… ellos no tienen ninguna escena "romántica"

YB:Buen punto…

Ambos Yamis sonrieron y comenzaron a escribir.

Al día siguiente, los "directores" decidieron empezar a filmar muy temprano, de modo que, a las 7 de la mañana, todos estaban ya en el "set" de grabación, aunque bastante adormilados.

-¡Listo!- exclamo YM- ¡Todos a sus puestos¿en que nos quedamos ayer?

-Íbamos a empezar la escena anterior al baile- contesto Misuki, mientras terminaba de peinar a Joey.

-¡Perfecto!- anuncio YB- entonces, Kaiba, Ishizu e Izumi están a punto de entrar a escena.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió YM- ¿ que paso con las "modificaciones"?

-¡¿Cuales modificaciones?- exclamaron todos, bastante aterrados

-Oh, cierto- murmuro YB, ignorando a los demás- bien, entonces, Tristan y Duke a escena, listo en 3…

-¡Hey! exclamo Tristan- ¿Qué se supone que digamos?

-Solo lean las pantallas- indico Misuki, señalando los apuntaladores (creo que así se llaman)- ayer no los teníamos, pero…

-¿De donde sacaron todo el equipo de grabación?- pregunto de pronto Yugi, intrigado. Todos voltearon a ver a YB sospechosamente.

-¿Por qué me miran a mi?

-¡Tú eras el ladrón de tumbas en tu vida pasada!- grito Yami

-Eso no significa…

-¡Basta de charlas!- grito YM- ¡Listos en 3…2…1…ACCIÓN!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Segunda escena embarazosa.

En la entrada de la casa de los Capullo

SC:Querido, he estado pensando… ¿no crees que Josefa es un poco joven para…?

C:Tonterías, esposa mía. además, buenos partidos como el conde no se presentan todos los días…

SC:Eso es cierto. Pero quizás deberíamos esperar a que ella encontrara el amor por si misma…

C:¿Cómo nosotros?

SC:(_sonriendo y recargando su cabeza en el hombre de C_) Naturalmente…

_(Ambos sonríen y muy lentamente, se preparan para darse un beso_)

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tristan:¡Esperen¡Me rehusó a besarlo!

Duke:¡Yo también¡El actuar, "enamorados y felices" es una cosa, pero besarnos…!

YM:¡Nuestros hikaris lo hicieron y sin armar tanto alboroto!

Marik:Como si hubiéramos tenido otra opción…

YB:¡Exacto¡No tienen opción¡además, arruinaron la toma¡Habrá que repetirla!

Tristan:Pero…

YM:Tienen medio segundo para volver a sus lugares y hacer bien la escena… ¡o le harán una visita a Tea en el reino de las sombras¡Y de cualquier forma, harán la escena!

YB:Y apresúrense¿quieren? Aun nos falta la parte en que Romero (_señala a Kaiba_) y Josefa (_señala a Joey_) se conocen.

YM:Sin mencionar las "otras" modificaciones…

Duke:¡Oh, esta bien¡pero algún día nos las pagaran!

YM y YB:Si, claro, lo que digas…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

(_Se repite la escena)_

_Durante la parte del beso, se miran indecisos, Tristan voltea a ver a los directores y YM lo observa amenazante, así que finalmente, se "besan"_._ Aunque, técnicamente, solo recargan muy suavemente sus labios._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

YM:¡Y… CORTE!

Al instante, Tristan y Duke se separan, mirándose asqueados, antes de salir corriendo a lavarse la boca.

YB:Todos son tan melodramáticos…

Bakura:Quisiera verlos a ustedes en nuestro lugar…

YB:¡Oh, querido hikari¡No pensé que fueras un fanático del yaoi!

Bakura:¡¿Qué¡¿Con que diantres se están drogando?!

Yami:Esa es una maravillosa pregunta. Pero¿podemos apresurarnos? El efecto del gel empieza a acabarse…

YM:¿Y desde cuando te escuchamos, faraón?

Joey:(_muy histérico y amenazante_) ¡Desde nunca¡Pero movilícense, estos zapatos me están matando!

YB:Ok… (_en voz baja_) Alguien esta muy impaciente por besar a Kaiba…

YM:(_tratando de controlar una carcajada_) ¡Oh, son una pareja tan linda…!

Kaiba:¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!

YB:Nada, nada (_riéndose muy bajito_) Bien, todos a sus lugares… ¡hora del baile!

Joey:¿No faltaba una escena?

YM:¡No! Bueno, si, pero no pasa nada interesante de todos modos…

Kaiba:OK… Bien, acabemos con esto.

Mokuba:¡Al mal tiempo, buena cara, hermano!

Pegasus:El niño tiene razón, Kaiba-boy.

Kaiba los mira molesto, pero decide no comentar al respecto.

Misuki:(_le da a Kaiba un saco para el baile, junto con una mascara con un dibujo de un ojiazul_) Buena suerte (_le acomoda el saco y la mascara, sonriendo_)

YM:Awwwwwww. Parece que Joey no es el único que se muere por besar a Kaiba…

Kaiba le dirigió una mirada asesina a YM, antes de dirigirse a escena.

Misuki:Eh, Joey, te falta la tiara… y la mascara (_se acerca a Joey y coloca una tiara dorada sobre su cabeza, y le acomoda una mascara, con un dibujo de un ojos rojos_)

Joey:¿Hay alguna forma de persuadirlos de cambiarme de papel? (_con mirada suplicante_)

YB:(_ignorando a _Joey) Entonces, listos en…3…2…1…¡ACCION!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Escena V

En la casa de los Capullo.

_Joey y Yami están en una esquina, conversando, Joey tiene la mascara en su mano. A su lado están Tristan, Duke y Mai._

_Entran Kaiba, Izumi e Ishizu._

Romero:¡Por los dioses egipcios! (_dirigiéndose a Ishizu_) ¿Quién es esa bella doncella que esta junto a Teobalda?

Mercutia:No lo se, primo. Nunca la había visto.

Romero:¡Es la mujer mas hermosa de toda la creación!

Benvolia:(_a Ishizu, en voz baja_) ¡Y pensar que tan solo unos segundos atrás estaba enamorado de Rosalía…!

Mercutia:Así son los hombres, querida prima (_se ríen_)

_Mai los observa con atención._

Teobalda:Por la voz, me parece que son Montes… (_comienza a sacar sus cartas_)

C:¿Qué haces, sobrina?

Teobalda:Me parece tío, que unos Montes han entrado en nuestra fiesta.

C:No te preocupes, niña. Disfruta la fiesta e ignóralos.

Teobalda:¡Pero tío…!

C:¡No discutiré¡Pronto, ve a buscar una pareja, que el baile esta por iniciar!

_Mai se encoge de hombros y sale. Yami se acerca a Tristan a decirle algo, dejando a Joey solo, en la esquina. Se coloca la mascara. Kaiba se acerca._

Romero:(_toma la mano de Joey y la besa_) Si la he molestado de alguna manera, le suplico que me perdone, señorita.

Josefa:No hay nada que perdonar, caballero. Pero me parece que usted y yo no deberíamos estar hablando.

Romero:¿Y por que? Le suplico que escuche mi humilde petición, santa dama.

Josefa:Esta bien, lo escucho, joven devoto.

Romero:Soy un peregrino errado y pecador. Suplico a la santa que con sus labios me purifique. (_la besa, aunque muy ligeramente_)

Josefa:En mis labios ha quedado su pecado. Ahora…

Romero:Espere. No sería correcto dejarla con mi pecado. Ahora lo hago volver a mi (_Kaiba se inclina y besa muy suavemente a su "Julieta", sujetándola de la cintura. Joey recarga sus brazos en sus hombros. Luego cambian la inclinación para ocultar el resto de la escena a la cámara_)

_Entra Yugi._

Ama:Señorita, su madre la llama.

_Kaiba y Joey se separan. Yugi trata de disimular una sonrisa. Joey voltea a ver a Kaiba, antes de salir corriendo._

Romero:¿Quién es la madre de la joven?

Ama:La madre de mi señorita es la señora de la casa.

Romero:¡Una Capullo¡Oh, que cruel destino!

_Sale. Yugi lo sigue._

_Fin de la escena_

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En cuanto Joey había salido de escena, había corrido a lavarse la boca. Segundos después, Kaiba lo imitaba. La parte en la que habían "ocultado" el beso, en realidad se le había ocurrido a Kaiba en el último segundo para que la escena fuera "convincente" sin necesidad de besar a Joey literalmente. O al menos, eso había pensado.

YB:¡No sirve¡Habrá que repetirla!

Joey:¡¿Qué¡¿Por qué no sirve?!

YM:Por principio de cuentas, esos son los besos mas sosos que he visto en mi vida.

Kaiba:¡¿No esperaran que nos besemos de verdad?!

YB:¡Pues si¿Qué creían?

Kaiba:Pero…

YB:Bien, hora de algo de "dirección actoral". Misuki, haz el trazo de esta escena.

Misuki:¿Perdón¿yo?

YM:¡Obvio¿tú eres la que estudia actuación aquí, no?

Misuki:Pero…

YM:(_sujetando amenazadoramente el cetro del milenio_) Hazlo, si sabes lo que te conviene…

Misuki:(_suspira y jala a Joey a escena_) Bien. Ahora, veamos… (_cierra los ojos y se concentra_)

YB:¿Qué hace?

Jenny:Esta "entrando en personaje". O algo así.

Misuki:Bien, ahora, Seto, pon mucha atención (_Kaiba se acerca_) Cuando dices "Le suplico que escuche mi humilde petición, santa dama", recargas tu mano en la cintura de Joey… pero muy ligeramente, como si estuvieras inseguro¿ok? (_mientras habla, va actuando lo que dice_) luego, después de que él responda, tu sonríes y te inclinas para besarlo… eh¿Joey, puedes hincarte? Estas muy alto para mi… (_Joey se hinca_) bien, entonces, te inclinas, cuando ya casi lo estas besando, esperas unos segundos y luego recargas tu boca contra la suya… ¡pero muy suavemente¿comprendido?

Kaiba:(_asiente con la cabeza_)

Misuki:Bien, mientras tanto tu, Joey, cuando Seto se acerca a ti, haces la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. ¡Pero solo la cabeza! (_Joey obedece las instrucciones) _¡Exacto! Y no dejes de hacer eso durante el beso¿de acuerdo?

Joey:Aja… y ¿cómo cuanto debe durar ese beso?

YM:¡Cinco minutos!

Misuki:¡No mas de 5 segundos¡se supone que es un "beso tentativo"¡no puede durar tanto!

YM:Oh… que aguafiestas…

Misuki:En fin… después de eso, Joey, debes sonreír, mucho, embelesado. Y, para el segundo beso… Primero, Joey, intentas separarte de Seto, pero tú lo tomas con mas fuerza de la cintura¿de acuerdo, Seto?

Kaiba:Ya que…

Misuki:Dicen sus diálogos y cuando lo vuelves a besar… tiene que ser mas intenso que el anterior. Lento, pero apasionado ¿entienden lo que digo?

Joey:Si… ¡pero no estoy seguro que pueda hacer con Kaiba!

YB:Tendrás que hacerlo… o ya sabes lo que te pasara…

Misuki:Para mayor efecto, Joey, quizás debas colocar tus manos en los hombros de Seto… pero como después de los primeros 10 segundos… antes de eso, sería mejor que no respondieras al beso¿si me explico?

Kaiba:¡ESPERA¡¿Estas diciendo que debe de durar más de 10 segundos?!

YM:¡CLARO¡CINCO MINUTOS!

Misuki:Bueno, yo no diría tanto tiempo pero… quizás un minuto o un par…

_Kaiba y Joey se desmayan._

YB:(_sarcásticamente_) ¡Genial¡Ahora se desmayan!

YM:Yo me encargo (_de la nada, saca un balde de agua y se los arroja encima_) ¡Despierten, bellos durmientes!

Kaiba:¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

YB:¡Tenemos una película que rodar¡No es hora de dormir!

YM:Bien, ya tienen su trazo. Ahora, vuelvan a escena y listos para grabar en 3…2…

Joey:Realmente, yo no quisiera…

YM:¡Hey, Mai¿te gustaría pasar unos días en el reino de las sombras?

Mai:¡¡¡NO¡¡¡NO VOLVERE A ESE LUGAR!!!

YM:¡Entonces obliga a tu novio a actuar!

Joey:(_sonrojándose_) ¡NO SOY SU NOVIO!

Mai:_(acercándose a Joey y, arrastrándolo de la oreja, lo arroja al "escenario") _Lo siento, Joey, pero de verdad no quiero volver a estar en ese horrible lugar..

_Joey suspira y se resigna a su suerte._

YM:¡Muy bien, ahora si, todos a sus lugares¡Listos en 3…2…1… ACCION!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Escena V

En la casa de los Capullo.

Toma II

_Se repite toda la escena. Hasta llegar a la parte de "los besos"_

Romero:(_toma la mano de Joey y la besa_) Si la he molestado de alguna manera, le suplico que me perdone, señorita.

Josefa:No hay nada que perdonar, caballero. Pero me parece que usted y yo no deberíamos estar hablando.

Romero:¿Y por que? Le suplico que escuche mi humilde petición, santa dama (_tentativamente, coloca su mano en la cintura de Joey) _

Josefa:(_se sonroja, avergonzado de la situación) _Esta bien, lo escucho, joven devoto

Romero:Soy un peregrino errado y pecador. Suplico a la santa que con sus labios me purifique. (_se inclina a besarlo. Duda, y luego lo besa… pero muy muy ligeramente_)

Josefa:(_intenta sonreír, su sonrojo es mas evidente. Intenta separarse de Kaiba) _En mis labios ha quedado su pecado. Ahora…

Romero:Espere. No sería correcto dejarla con mi pecado. Ahora lo hago volver a mi (_Sujetando a Joey con fuerza de la cintura y acercándose muchísimo a él. Un leve sonrojo empieza a aparecer también es sus mejillas. Lo besa _)

_Joey abre los ojos como platos, de pronto alcanza a ver de reojo a los directores y, recordando el "trazo" de su escena y deseando no tener que repetirla, responde el beso, y se abraza de Kaiba._

_Entra Yugi._

Ama:Señorita, su madre la llama.

_Kaiba y Joey se separan, al tiempo que voltean a ver en direcciones contrarias, tratando de que no se noten sus ganas de salir corriendo a lavarse la boca. Yugi trata de disimular una sonrisa. Joey voltea a ver a Kaiba, antes de salir corriendo._

Romero:¿Quién es la madre de la joven?

Ama:La madre de mi señorita es la señora de la casa.

Romero:¡Una Capullo¡Oh, que cruel destino!

_Sale. Yugi lo sigue._

_Fin de la escena._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

YB¡¡¡Que romááááááááááántico!!!

Kaiba y Joey están muy ocupados lavándose la boca como para contestar. El resto del elenco tiene una gotita clásica del anime.

YM: Muy bien, bastante convincente… Irán mejorando¿no?

Kaiba:¿Perdón?

Joey: No hay otra escena así¿verdad?

Ishizu:_(revisando el libreto_) Pues en realidad… hay como otras 5 parecidas…

Kaiba y Joey: (_aterrados_) ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

YM:Bien, ya terminamos aquí. Hora de desayunar.

Y así, unos muy felices YM y YB se alejan, muy campantemente, como si nada pasara, dejando un muy aterrado elenco detrás de ellos.

* * *

¡Listo¡Fin del capitulo! Me costo algo de trabajo este capitulo, pero… no esta mal.

Estoy muy feliz, porque recibí reviews después de la última actualización. Y una autora feliz, es una autora que actualiza pronto, así que… ¡ya saben que hacer si quieren que actualice rápido! Jaja

En fin, ahora un adelanto de lo que sigue. En el próximo capitulo, continuare con escenas "embarazosas", en las que sigue el baile… (aunque no va así la obra original…) Y ahora, los "protagonistas" serán Joey y Yami… jaja

Bueno¡¡gracias por leer y hasta pronto!!


	8. Bailables

¡Hola gente! Si, lo sé. Tarde milenios en actualizar y merezco que me cuelguen… ¡Sorry! ¿Y lo peor de todo? ¡Ni siquiera tengo una excusa medianamente aceptable!

En fin, gracias a mis adorados reviews: Sol de Oscuridad, Remula Black, gloria y angel de acuario. Quiero dedicar este capi a Remula Black, quien celebrará su cumple pronto y a quien le prometí que actualizaría este fic…

YGO y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Bailables.

El desayuno fue relativamente rápido y en silencio. El aterrado elenco comía sumido en sus pensamientos, rogándoles a los dioses que su siguiente escena no fuera una de las modificadas.

Kuwabara permanecía en una esquina, alejado de todos (en especial de los sicópatas directores) intercambiando una que otra palabra con Izumi o con Misuki, generalmente quejándose de su mala suerte o contándoles a las insistentes jóvenes sobre Kurama y Koema...

Por su parte, la ex profesora de arte repasaba en silencio el libreto, volteando los ojos ante las muchas modificaciones que los yamis habían hecho a la historia. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincera, la mayoría le parecían muy graciosas...

Y, los malvados directores... ellos comían alegremente, haciendo bromas entre ellos (a veces involucrando a sus contrapartes) y siendo bastante escandalosos.

El día acababa de comenzar...

YB: ¡Bien! ¡Todos a sus lugares!

El elenco observo al peliblanco, mientras se dirigía hacia el set de filmación, acompañado por YM, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lo cual, simple y sencillamente, no podía significar nada bueno...

Joey: _(acercándose a YB, bastante asustado) ¿_Que están planeando?

YM: Tranquilízate, niño. Por el día de hoy, se acabaron tus escenas románticas con Kaiba.

YB: _(sarcástico y riéndose) ¿_Estas tratando de animarlo o de desanimarlo?

Joey: ¡Hey!

YB: Además, eso no es cierto. Aun falta la escena del balcón.

YM: Umm... estaba pensando en dejarla para mañana. No creo que nuestro querido Joey pueda soportar tanto romance en su vida.

Ante esto, ambos yamis estallaron en carcajadas malévolas, mientras Joey los miraba, mas asustado que nunca. El resto del elenco también los veía con preocupación, aunque la mirada del rubio era la más aterrada de todas.

YB: Muy bien, entonces la dejaremos para mañana. Por ahora, ¡Joey y Yami, a escena!

Yami: (_confundido_) ¿Yo? Creí que no volvía a salir hasta el final de la obra...

Misuki: (_lleva entre sus brazos lo que parece un cambio de vestuario y varias rosas rojas)_ No según las nuevas modificaciones. Por cierto, (_dirigiéndose a los directores_) ¿quien de ustedes sabe bailar tango?

YM: ¿Quieres decir que tu no sabes?

Misuki: Eh... ¿no?

Kuwabara: Yo se... pero, ¿para que...?

YB: ¡Magnifico! (_dirigiéndose a Yami y Joey_) ¡Nuestro querido camarógrafo les pondrá su coreografía!

Yami y Joey: ¡¿coreografía?

YM: ¡Naturalmente! ¡Están en un baile, ¿no?

Y así, de la nada, Yami y Joey se vieron obligados a aprender unos cuantos pasos básicos de tango.

* * *

Yami: ¿están seguros de que...?

El ex faraón les dirigió una mirada asesina a los directores, mientras estos luchaban por contener una carcajada. Luego, se observo en un espejo, analizando su nuevo vestuario. Este consistía en una smokin negro, lo cual no estaba tan mal, aunque era un poco incomodo y, considerando que eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, en pleno desierto... bueno, el sol lo estaba cociendo, literalmente.

Aunque Yami tenía que considerarse muy afortunado, si se comparaba con Joey...

El nuevo vestuario de "Josefa" consistía en un vestido rojo brillante, con muchas lentejuelas, un poco arriba de sus rodillas, pero con una abertura que terminaba unos 10 centímetros debajo de cadera. Además, usaba unas zapatillas, también rojas, con un tacón de aguja aun más altos que los anteriores.

Sobra decir que Joey estaba muy molesto.

YB: Bueno, es hora de empezar a grabar... ya perdimos mucho tiempo con sus lecciones de tango...

Kuwabara sonrió tímidamente ante esto. La verdad es que era bastante buen bailarín, pero enseñar a ese par había sido muy MUY difícil...

YM: ¡Todos a sus posiciones! ¡Listos en 3...2...1...!

YB: ¡ACCION!

* * *

Tercera escena embarazosa.

En la pista de baile.

_Joey esta de pie en una esquina, con Duke. Mira a su alrededor, como buscando a alguien y soltando algunas risitas nerviosas cuando Yami se acerca._

Paris: ¿Señorita Josefa?

Josefa: ¿Si?

Paris: Señorita Capullo, consideraría un gran honor si me permitiese el honor de bailar con usted la siguiente pieza.

_Joey se sonroja y mira a un lado, buscando posibles salidas. Duke, sin embargo, prácticamente lo arroja a los brazos de Yami, con una mirada de esas que siempre usan las madres para decir 'obedece, si sabes lo que te conviene'._

Josefa: El honor será todo mío.

_Se dirigen al centro de la pista y comienza a sonar una canción, que resulta ser 'Sway', la versión de las Pussycat Dolls. Inmediatamente, Joey y Yami comienzan a bailar, pero son interrumpidos por un grito de Izumi._

Tercera escena embarazosa interrumpida.

* * *

YM: ¿Pero que demo…?

Izumi: ¡Eso no es un tango!

Misuki: (_con aires de intelectual_) Ciertamente. 'Sway' es un mambo, compuesto originalmente por…

YB: ¡OK, OK! ¡No queremos lecciones de historia! De todos modos, ¿Qué más da? Es una canción que sirve bien a nuestros propósitos.

Malik: ¿Los cuales son…?

YM: ¡Atormentarlos naturalmente, querida contraparte!

Misuki: ¡El punto es, que no pueden bailar tango al ritmo de un mambo!

YB: ¿Y por que no? ¿Quién va a notarlo, de todos modos?

Joey: (_con cara de angustia y desesperación, además de gritando al borde la histeria_) ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Bailare lo que quieran, pero acabemos ya!

YB: ¡Bien, ya oyeron a la dama! ¡Volvamos a la escena!

Izumi: Pero…

YM: ¡Silencio en el set! Listos para volver a grabar en 3…2…

Izumi: Sigo pensando…

YM: Sugiero que dejes de hacerlo o irás a hacerle una visita de cortesía a Tea.

Yami: ¡Tráiganla de vuelta!

YB: Si, un día de estos faraón. Ahora, en sus lugares. ¿Listos? ¡Cámara! ¡Acción!

* * *

Tercera escena embarazosa.

En la pista de baile

_Se repite toda la escena, hasta llegar a la parte del baile. Solo que esta vez suena la canción de 'Buttons' también de las Pussycat Dolls._

Se interrumpe la tercera escena embarazosa de nuevo.

* * *

Joey: ¡¿Quién demonios esta a cargo de la música?

YM: Umm… esa es una maravillosa pregunta (_todos se miran los unos a los otros; nadie parece estar controlando la música. Es más, ni siquiera hay una grabadora cerca_) Vaya. Que espeluznante.

YB: Si bueno… como sea (_se encoge de hombros_) Habrá que repetir la toma. ¡Todos a sus lugares!

Joey: ¡Esperen un segundito! ¿Cómo saben que esta vez no habrá errores?

YB: No lo sabemos (_lo dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo_) Pero si una vez más falla, sugiero que improvisen.

Yami: Pero…

YM: ¡Sin peros! De nuevo, todos listos en 3…2…1…

YB: ¡ACCIÓN!

* * *

Tercera escena embarazosa.

En la pista de baile.

_Una vez más, se repite la escena hasta llegar a la canción. En esta ocasión, la canción elegida por los 'espíritus' resulta ser 'Loba' de Shakira. Joey y Yami se miran extrañados, antes de optar por 'improvisar' y comenzar a 'bailar' lo mejor posible._

_Sobra decir que se aprecia su entusiasmo, pero definitivamente, carecen de gracia para ello._

Fin de la tercera escena embarazosa.

* * *

Para cuando la canción terminó, los directores estaban intentando contener una carcajada, de tal suerte que tenían los cachetes hinchados como sapos. El resto del elenco también estaba tratando de no burlarse de sus compañeros, pero cuando YB soltó su malévola risa, los demás también dieron rienda suelta a sus carcajadas. Pronto, los directores estaban llorando de la risa, mientras que los otros 'actores' se revolcaban en el suelo a causa de las fuertes carcajadas o trataban de respirar ruidosamente, para no ahogarse de la risa.

Ni a Yami ni a Joey les hizo gracia alguna.

YM: ¡Oh, buen Ra! ¡No creí que viviría para ver algo tan gracioso!

YB: ¡Ahora si ya puedo morir feliz! (_siguen riéndose como locos y un breve puchero comienza a formarse en los labios de Yami y de Joey. Lo cual, naturalmente, solo causa aun más risas)_

YM: ¡Basta, basta! ¡Piedad! ¡Van a matarme!

YB: Creo… (_Hace una pausa y toma aire, pues ya le duelen los pulmones de tanto reír_) que deberíamos (_otra pausa_) dejar esto (_una pausa más_) por el momento (_más risas_) si seguimos así (_pausa_) creo que no (_pausa y toma aire__**) **_no lo resistiré_ (y una vez más, se suelta a reírse como desquiciado_)

Y fue así, como los directores decidieron tomarse una 'bien merecida' pausa.

* * *

¡Oh dios, que horrible actualización! Me gusta la primera parte; odio la segunda (cuando comienza la escena embarazosa) pero la verdad olvide como iba esto. La primera parte la escribí hace casi 2 años (¡2 años! ¿de verdad ha pasado tanto?) así que por eso quizás no luzca muy consistente…

De todos modos, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
